Truth and Consequences
by gchicklet
Summary: It was only a bet, and a little bit of innocent fun between friends. Winning a bet is a good thing right? EdxOC pairing. Slight AU. Winry lives in Central, Al has his body, and Maes is alive and well. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Bet

Truth and Consequences

Chap 1: The Bet

Roy walked into the outer office after his meeting with the higher-ups and looked around. Riza was nowhere to be seen, which was probably good, since Ed was throwing peanuts across the room for Havoc to catch in his mouth. By the look of things Ed didn't have very good aim. There were peanuts all over the floor.

"You guys better get this mess cleaned up before Hawkeye comes back in or there will be new holes in both your butts," Roy grinned. "Besides, I was just told we should make room for one more desk in here."

Jean Havoc rubbed his hands together viciously. "Oh, great! How I love breaking in fresh meat! So who's transferring into our office?"

"It's not a transfer, she's a new recruit. She's taking the state alchemist exam now and there are very high hopes for her. She's skilled with your every day alchemy, but her specialty is medical alchemy similar to what's practiced in the east." Roy tossed a file on her onto a nearby table.

Ed cocked an eyebrow, "So why is she being assigned to you? That's not really your angle, Mustang."

"I asked the same question," Roy smirked. "Apparently she hasn't really had any kind of formal schooling, and since her work is going to be mostly research for quite a while the Council felt that paring her up with you was a good idea until she gets her bearings."

"Why me?" Ed was definitely curious.

"I'm not really sure. I was told it had something to do with most of your work being research, and there's not much of an age difference between you two." Roy answered pulling a sheet out of her file. "Says here her 20th birthday is this weekend."

Havoc went from excited to bummed in no time. "Aw hell, the military is finally sending available women my way and it's so they can team up with bean boy."

Ed just flipped the man off as Mustang started laughing.

"Don't worry about it Jean. Why would she want either of you when she can play with fire?" Roy said with a smirk.

Havoc threw a pen at the Colonel. "Yeah whatever old man, you've been off your game lately. Once she has a taste of Havoc she won't even notice you there."

Roy's smirk turned into a grin. "Alright. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is then? I've got 500 cens that says she's in my bed before she's in yours."

"Havoc thought about it for a minute, "You're on."

"Ugh," Ed moaned from the corner, "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

Roy and Havoc both looked at the 22 year old Alchemist.

"First off," Ed continued, "If there's high hopes for her passing her exam then she's smart. Smart enough to see what you two are up too. And even if she doesn't figure it out for herself, she's going to hear about your reputations, neither one of you are exactly known as angels. And second-"

"You think you can beat us." Havoc interrupted with a grin.

"No, asshole. I just don't think that this is something you should be betting on. You haven't even met her and you have no respect for her." Ed glared at Havoc.

Roy grinned. "Great! Ed's in too!"

Ed just groaned in frustration. "Sure, whatever."

Just then Riza Hawkeye entered the room and glared at the three men. She knew they were up to something. "Mind explaining the mess gentleman?" She asked while giving them a dirty look.

Roy stood from where he had sat on the corner of Havoc's desk. "Perfect timing Lieutenant. I was just telling these two that they need to get this mess cleaned up and make room for another desk. We're gaining a new team member tomorrow. I trust you can take care of the details?"

Riza saluted. "Yes, Sir, of course."

Roy gave a nod and walked into his office with a smug grin. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.


	2. Kate

TnC

Chap 2-Kate

She took a huge gulp of air to calm herself before opening the door. She was hoping to be early enough to have the place to herself while she got a feel for it but a young blond with her hair pulled back was already in the office.

"Hello, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I was just assigned to work here under, ummm-," she paused as she looked at the assignment she had been given, "Colonel Mustang."

Riza smiled and looked up at the young woman. She stood about 5'2" and had long strawberry blond hair that was pulled back with a blue headband that matched her uniform. She wore black horn rimmed glasses and a nervous smile. Riza couldn't help but wonder what the girl's real age was, since she looked closer to 16 than 20.

"You must be Katheryn. I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. We were told to expect you." Riza stood to shake the girl's hand.

"Thank you Lieutenant but please, call me Kate." The nervous smile became a bit more relaxed.

"Kate it is then." Riza smiled. It would be good to have a bit more feminine blood in this office. "Are you all settled in?"

"Almost, thank you. As soon as I was told I had passed I was given keys to one of the apartments in the military dorms."

The door opened and in walked Roy. He was carrying a box of donuts and looking as smug as ever. "Good morning, ladies," he sang as he set the box down and turned towards Kate.

"Ah, our newest teammate. Welcome to the fold, Major Mitchell."

Kate watched the man as he entered, definitely not what she had expected for her first day. "Thank you, Sir."

Riza cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you all right, Colonel?"

Roy turned to his right hand woman and gave her a cocky grin. "Of course I am Lieutenant. Why wouldn't I be?"

Riza knew he was up to something and she was going to figure out what. "Well Sir, your early, you brought breakfast, and you came in singing. It's not like you."

"I just wanted to make sure our new recruit had a proper welcome." Roy grinned as he turned back to Kate. "I'm Colonel Mustang, if you need anything my door is always open. I'm sure you and Riza will become fast friends."

Roy was having a hard time keeping his composure. On top of the bet they had made the afternoon before, she was cute. He might have tried to get her to take him home even if it hadn't been for the bet.

Kate saw the way her superior officer looked at her and felt an uncomfortable twinge in her stomach. "Thank you, Colonel. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just thinking that there was a mistake in your file." The Colonel was thinking quickly to cover his tracks. "Your file says your 20th birthday is in a few days, but-"

"It is, Sir." Kate interrupted. "I've always been mistaken for someone younger. My mother was the same way."

Roy flashed her a charming smile. "Well then. Welcome to our team, Katheryn."

"Please Sir, call me Kate." She smiled and held out her hand to shake his.

He took the hand she offered and instead of shaking it kissed her knuckles. "If that's what you would prefer. It's lovely to meet you."

She blushed and cast her gaze to the floor as Roy stood. "Th-Thank you, Colonel."

Riza decided that she had enough. "Colonel, I hate to break it to you, but your paperwork is waiting as well as Fullmetal's latest field report."

Roy let go of Kate's hand and turned to his office door with a sigh. "Thank you Lieutenant, what would I do without you. You'll help Kate settle in won't you?"

"Of course, Sir" Riza smiled as Roy made his way into his office. He turned and winked at Kate as he closed the door.

Riza shook her head at the Colonel and turned back to Kate. "Don't mind him, he's normal enough usually. Your desk is the one in the corner. There are pens and pencils in the middle drawer and file folders in the bottom. Anything you need please let me know."

"Thank you, Riza, I will."

She was organizing her grandfather's notes in the drawers when she heard voices outside the door.

"I'm telling you Jean, I think this is a bad idea."

"Come on, Boss, you're just afraid you'll lose."

The door opened and the two blondes stopped dead in their tracks. Kate looked up and saw two men with jaws dropped. "Hello."

Havoc was the first to respond. "Hello there, beautiful. I knew we had someone new coming, but I didn't know Heaven would be missing an angel."

Ed just rolled his eyes and threw a paper wad at Havoc. "Lay off and let the kid get settled would ya?" Ed went to his desk mumbling something about an office full of assholes.

Kate blushed furiously at Havoc's greeting and stared at the top of her desk. The same twinge the Colonel gave her had come back to her stomach. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and was about to answer when the door opened again.

"Nii-san! You forgot this file at home. I figured I would drop it off on my way to class." She looked up to see a young man about her own age with dark blonde hair and green eyes. Something about him set her a bit more at ease than she had been so far.

Ed stood up and took the file from him and placed it on his desk. "Thanks, Al. You're a lifesaver." Ed turned to Kate and smiled. "By the way, I'm Ed. This is my little brother Al. Al, this is our newest state alchemist, uh-I'm sorry but I don't even know your name yet."

She stood to shake hands with the two men and smiled. "I'm Kate. It's really nice to meet you both."

Al smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Are you from Central?"

"No, I've really only been here long enough to take the exam." She looked down at her desk, unable to put a finger on why she felt the need to be embarrassed at that.

"Ok, well, how bout Brother and I show you around after work?" Al asked.

Ed cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with Winry? Dare you risk the wrench?" Ed chuckled.

"I'll call her and she can join us. She'll love it."

Kate couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. That would be really nice."

Al winked at his brother and turned to go just as the door was opening again. "Well, I need to go or I'm going to be late. Was very nice to meet you, Kate." He turned to go as Fuery and Breda were on their way in. "Gotta go. Hi guys, bye guys."

Al was gone and more introductions were made. After that the day had fallen into a nice routine. At lunchtime Roy emerged from his office and smiled at her. "How's my staff treating you, Kate?"

Ed mumbled something from the desk next to hers, she could have sworn she heard the word 'bastard' come from his mouth at least once.

"Very well, Sir. Thank you. Lieutenant Hawkeye has been a great help." Kate glanced over to Riza with a smile that Riza easily returned.

Roy smirked. "Great! I was thinking. You are probably still getting settled into the dorms right? Why don't you take the rest of the day off and we'll see you tomorrow."

Kate stood from her desk and began to gather a few things. "Thank you, Colonel Mustang. I appreciate that." She smiled and wrote down her apartment number and handed it to Ed. "You and Al can meet me later if you still want to get together."

Ed caught the faces of Roy and Havoc as they groaned and tried his hardest not to roll his eyes at them while talking to Kate. The whole 'bet' thing was ridiculous anyway. "Sounds good. I know Winry will love to meet you."

He smiled at her and she returned it as she turned to go. "Thanks for everything today, you guys. I'll see you all tomorrow." She closed the door before she could see Mustang and Havoc shooting Ed a death glare and went back to her small apartment to finish unpacking.

She still wasn't sure what to make of things in the office but she swallowed the bad feeling she was getting as nerves and determined that she was going to stick with this. And hey, she already seemed to be making friends.


	3. Friends

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to a wonderful man who passed away about six hours before this is being posted. So forgive the awkward grandparents names. In light of recent events I couldn't help but name them after him and his lovely wife.**

TnC

Chap 3- Friends

Kate had dressed herself for her evening out with the Elric brothers. She decided on a light blue cotton top with a long breezy dark blue peasant style skirt trimmed in white lace. As she slipped on her dark blue ballet style flats she hoped she wasn't over dressed.

Al was the one to knock on her door. She took a few deep breaths before she answered, not wanting to seem too eager. She opened the door to find the younger brother smiling at her.

"Hi, Al." She said as she stepped aside to let him in. "Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

"No thanks, Kate," he said. "We're supposed to pick up Winry on the way to meet Brother after work. I hope that's all right."

Kate was excited to meet Winry. "That sounds great. Why don't you sit down and I'll be back out in just a moment."

Al sat on the couch while she went into the bathroom. She came out a few moments later with her hair pulled back into a blue and white clip with rhinestones to catch the light.

"You look really nice in that." Al smiled at her as she came out.

Kate blushed. "I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you telling me that, but thank you."

Al looked confused for a moment. "Girlfriend? I don't have a-," all of a sudden he stopped as his face lit up in understanding. "You mean Winry? She's not my girlfriend. She's more like my sister. We grew up together."

Kate's blush grew deeper. "I'm sorry. When Ed said you were meeting for dinner I just thought it was supposed to be a date."

Al smiled. "No it's nothing like that. She's an automail mechanic and engineer and she was going to help me with a project for one of my classes."

"I can't wait to meet her," Kate beamed.

"Well then let's go," Al grinned. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kate said grabbing her keys and swallowing the nervous lump in her throat. After walking the door behind them they began walking. She was more than happy to let Al lead the way.

The conversation between them was light and easy, which helped her relax while they walked. She found it hard that anyone could be so easy to talk too. Soon Al had her laughing out loud with stories of his childhood with Ed and Winry.

When they arrived at the automail shop Winry owned, Kate felt her jaw drop as she looked around at all the automail and supplies. She was so busy admiring a mechanical arm that she didn't even notice Winry come in.

"Go ahead and pick it up to see if you want. It's all put together so you can't hurt it unless you try." Winry smiled to see someone so fascinated with her work.

Kate looked up with a slight pink tinge in her cheeks. "Thank you. You must be Winry. Al's been telling me a lot about you."

Winry laughed. "Don't believe a word of it. I don't admit to anything."

"It was all good. To be honest it made me really excited to meet you." Kate smiled and looked back down at the arm she had been looking at. "So this is where the nerves attach?"

Winry moved closer and began to explain to Kate some of the mechanics. Al just smiled at the two women as he watched them bond over automail. This went on for about ten minutes and it seemed the two girls forgot he was there until he cleared his throat. "We should get going soon. Brother will be waiting." He met the ladies with a grin as they turned.

They left Winry's and Al led the way. He listened with a smile as the girls followed behind him, lost in their own conversation. Occasionally he heard the two laugh and just shook his head, glad he couldn't make out the conversation.

Kate couldn't remember a time when she was so happy. Her grandfather was right. Leaving their small town was the best decision she could have made. She had only been a state alchemist for about a day and was already spending an evening with friends.

When they arrived at HQ Ed was waiting for them out front. Al waved, "Hey Brother! Look what I found!"

Ed laughed, "Hey guys!" When Kate looked up at him his breath caught. She had looked cute this morning, but he had been so distracted this morning that he hadn't noticed that she was beyond cute. She was amazing.

He quickly regained his composure and smiled. "So Al and I have decided that tonight is our treat. A welcome party for Kate I guess you could say."

"You don't have to do that, Ed." Kate said as she felt her cheeks get a bit warm. "I mean, it's not like it's that big of a deal."

"Of course it is. Only one or two people a year ever pass. Besides," He grinned at her and moved in a bit closer so the other two wouldn't hear and whispered, " you're cute when you blush."

This only caused Kate to blush more. Ed smiled and turned to Al. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Brother. I made all the phone calls and took care of everything." Al winked at his brother and smiled.

The boys each offered an elbow to escort the girls to the restaurant. Winry took Al's seeing how Ed was reacting to Kate. Kate took Ed's elbow and felt all the nervousness coming back. Ed smiled at her and patted her hand.

"Relax, Kate," Ed whispered to her. "We're just going to enjoy dinner and maybe some dessert."

Kate smiled at him. "Is it that obvious that I've never really done anything like this before?"

Ed cocked an eyebrow at her. "You've never done dinner with friends?"

Kate looked down at the sidewalk in front of them. "Actually, our house was so isolated from town that I didn't really have any friends besides my grandparents."

Ed smiled. "Well, Winry's a great judge of character and she hasn't hit you with a wrench yet. That's all I need to know."

Kate gave a small smile and laid her hand on top of the one he was comforting her with. She was surprised to find it hard under the glove. She glanced up at his face and pulled at the fingers on the glove a bit. "So this is why you wear long sleeves and gloves in the middle of summer. Does it hurt?"

Ed nodded a bit, "only when the weather changes really. Winry's amazing with automail."

Kate nodded and they walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. Kate really couldn't believe how easy it was to relax around these three. They were lifetime friends and had welcomed her in without doubts or questions.

Ed watched her out of the corner of his eye as they walked. She was incredibly sweet and didn't deserve what Roy and Havoc were ready to put her through. He had to talk to them in the morning about that God damned bet and get them to call it off.

They finally arrived at one of the nicer restaurants in Central and were shown to their seats. When their drinks had arrived Ed raised his, "To the newest state alchemist." He smiled at her wide as he added, "and to new friends."

They all smiled happily as they clinked their glasses together and began the meal.

The rest of the meal passed in much the same way. The conversation was easy and included topics like alchemy, the military, childhood stories, automail, and amazingly bad jokes.

"Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room." Kate began to stand up when Winry joined her.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, boys. Stay out of trouble ok?" Winry winked at the two boys and turned to walk away.

Once they were out of earshot Ed groaned. "What the hell is it with women and going to the bathroom with friends. Are they not able to pee alone?"

Al laughed. "Well, Brother, they always say they go in there to talk about the boys. Maybe it really is that simple."

Ed chuckled. "Maybe, but I don't trust it."

As the girls were washing their hands in the bathroom they began to talk. "So, I saw how Ed was looking at you. I think he's got a thing for you already," Winry smiled at her new friend with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kate looked at Winry in disbelief. "A thing? For me? You're kidding right?"

Winry laughed. "No, I'm not. And why not? You're smart, you seem really sweet, and you're beautiful."

Kate furrowed her eyebrows a moment. "Beautiful? You really think so?"

"To Ed you are and in this case, his opinion is the only one that counts." Winry grinned. "Trust me, as long as I've known Ed, I've never seen him look at someone the way he's been looking at you tonight."

Kate blushed a deep crimson, feeling the butterflies in her stomach dance around again. "S-so what do I do? What do I say?"

"Just do what you've been doing, get to know each other. And for goodness sake try to relax" Winry hugged Kate and went through the door with a smile, Kate following close behind her.

Back at the table the brothers were having a conversation of their own.

"I have to admit, Brother, she is really cute." Al said with a smile.

Ed grinned, "So you'll do it?"

Al couldn't help but laugh at his big brother's eagerness. "Of course I will."

Ed was just about to thank him when he looked up and saw the girls coming back to the table. He stood to pull out Kate's seat and Al followed suit with Winry's. Winry couldn't help but chuckle a bit under her breath.

Ed smiled as he pushed Kate's chair in. "I hope you like cheesecake, the waiter came by for our dessert order while you girls were gone. I know it's one of Winry's favorites so we ordered two slices."

Kate grinned. "Cheesecake sounds wonderful."

Ed sat in his own chair. "So what's the deal with women going to the bathroom in groups anyway?"

Kate looked at Ed with a question in her eyes. "Didn't you know? We go to pay our sacrifice to the shrine of the great goddess Ovaria, the ruler of all that is female. They sell sacrificial doves just inside the door. We added ours to the table's bill. I hope that's all right."

Kate managed to keep her straight face while Ed's eyes got wide. "I knew it!" He whispered.

When Winry started laughing she couldn't maintain the mask anymore and started laughing herself. "I'm sorry, Ed. I just couldn't help myself."

At this point they were all laughing, and it was loud enough that others were giving them odd looks. Ed, however, couldn't bring himself to care. He had just fallen in love with her laugh and was trying to figure out what he could say to be able to hear it again.

Later that night they walked home the same way they walked to the restaurant, the brother's offered gentlemanly elbows to escort their 'dates' home. When they reached Winry's door Al smiled. "Hey Winry, maybe I can come up and get that book you were going to loan me." Al looked quickly to Ed and Kate so that only Winry would notice and winked.

Winry grinned and opened the door for him. "Of course Al, anything you need." Winry gave Kate a knowing look and smiled.

Ed rubbed the back of his neck. Winry noticed the nervous habit and grinned. "Hey, guys, uh, I'm gonna walk Kate home. I'll see you back at the dorms ok, Al?"

"Ok Brother. Don't be too long." Al grinned and Ed shot him a dirty look before the younger brother disappeared behind Winry's door.

Kate was a bit anxious as they walked, not really sure what to expect. "Thank you for dinner tonight Ed. I had a really good time."

Ed smiled at her. "I'm glad. So where did you learn medical alchemy? I've never been able to find anything on it in any of central's libraries."

Kate's smile turned a bit sad. "My grandfather taught me. Nana and Cappa were both from Xing."

Ed looked at her curiously. "I never would have placed you as being Xingese."

Kate shrugged a bit. "I'm not really. My mother was an orphan and Nana and Cappa took her in."

Ed nodded. "Nana and Cappa, huh? Where did those names come from? There's got to be a story."

Kate chuckled. "Not really. I guess when I was small I couldn't really say 'grandma and grandpa' and that's how it came out.

They were so busy talking they almost passed Kate's door before Kate realized where they were.

"Ed. We're about to pass my dorm." She blushed at getting so caught up that she forgot where she was.

Ed led her up the stairs to her small apartment. "Well, I guess this is goodnight. I'm glad you had a good time."

Kate blushed a bit. "I really did. Would you like to come in?"

Ed appeared to seriously consider it. It would give them more of a chance to talk anyway. Instead her yawn answered his question.

"I'm sorry Ed. I guess the last couple days have me more tired than I thought." Kate wiped a finger across one of her eyes and Ed smiled.

"It's ok, Kate. I'll see you in the office tomorrow. In the meantime get some sleep." He smiled at her softly, "Have a good night."

"Goodnight, Ed." The door closed softly and Ed started back down the stairs.

He definitely needed to talk to Roy and Jean about that idiotic bet.


	4. The Healing Alchemist

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, a lot has been going on and I havn't had much time to work on it. Add that to the fact that my computer crashed and I lost half of it and there you have it. Excuses over, on with the story. **

**P.S. thanks for the reviews and favorites. I'm glad your enjoying. :D  
**

TnC

Chap 4 – The Healing Alchemist

Ed came into work early the next morning to talk to Roy and Jean. He got there to realize he was there before even Hawkeye. He sat at his desk and thought about the night before. Kate was awkward with the four of them having dinner together, and that wasn't even a date. She wasn't one of Roy's women that would go home with almost anyone if you gave her enough to drink. And she wasn't one of Havoc's women who may not have been as _friendly_ as Roy's, but still knew their way around the block. Hell, Ed wouldn't be surprised to find out that Kate was still a virgin. She didn't deserve what those idiots wanted to put her through.

Roy was the next to arrive, setting a small basket of flowers on Kate's desk. Ed just glared at him. "We need to talk, Roy."

The Colonel turned to look at Ed. "What about?"

"About that stupid bet you made with Havoc. Kate deserves better treatment than that. Especially from her commanding officer and fellow soldier."

Roy turned and looked at Ed a moment before a smirk made its way to his face. "So you're telling me your little 'date' with Kate didn't go so well last night?"

Ed fumed. "No, I'm telling you that this is only going to end badly. You can't treat a woman like that. Especially one like her."

Roy was quiet for a moment, and then started to laugh. "I think I get it. You're falling for her!"

Ed growled at the man. "So what if I am? I told you the day you made that stupid bet that it was a bad idea." Ed took a deep breath and sighed. "She seems so, I don't know, vulnerable. She told me last night that her house was so isolated she never really had any friends. Judging by how nervous she was I can't help but believe her."

"Besides that," Ed continued, "we have to be able to trust each other, to watch each other's backs. We are a team after all. Having something like that stupid little wager you two made hit the fan would devastate that."

Roy was about to tell Ed that he was right and that he would talk to Havoc about it later that day when Hawkeye strolled in. "Good morning, Lieutenant," Roy smiled at her, "lovely day isn't it?"

With that Roy was on his way back into the office, leaving a confused Lieutenant and a fuming Major in his wake.

"Bastard." Was all Roy heard as he closed the door.

.o0o.

The knock on Roy's door that afternoon was soft and seemed almost hesitant. Roy smiled, "Come in." He stood when Kate entered the room. "Kate, please have a seat." As she sat he moved to the front of his desk and leaned against the edge.

He noticed her hands shaking slightly and tried to set her at ease. "How has your time here in Central been so far? Settling in well, I hope." He watched her carefully as he waited for her answer. He wasn't as good as reading people as Hughes was, but that was to be expected. Hughes worked in investigations; they read people the way some people read billboards. Hughes had taught Roy a few things though, and they were coming in handy.

Kate took a deep breath before she answered. "Things are going better than I expected so far, Thank you, Sir."

Roy smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. I know Central must be a big change from Liet, and I hope we can help things feel a bit more welcoming." Roy had decided Ed was right about her. She was vulnerable, but it seemed like she was making herself that way on purpose. He got the feeling that there were walls that were just waiting to spring up around her, hiding her mind, her heart, and her emotions from everyone outside.

"Everyone here has been wonderful, Sir. I get the feeling I'm very lucky to have been assigned to your team." Her cheeks turned a bit pink and guilt hit Roy like a ton of bricks. She wanted to be open with him and his men. She wanted to trust them. She wanted to really be one of them, and she was fighting her most ingrained instincts to keep those walls down and do it.

"Now for the real reason I've called you in." Roy smiled and walked back around the desk to open one of the top drawers. He pulled out a manila envelope and silver pocketwatch. He handed them both to her with a smile."Congratulations, Healing Alchemist, and welcome to our team."

The uncomfortable twinge that the Colonel had put in her stomach up until now was gone. He seemed to genuinely be glad she was there and was truly concerned about how things were going. She could see why his subordinates were ready to follow him to hell and back. "Th-Thank you, Colonel." She couldn't say anything more as she looked at the watch and read the letter from the Council giving her the name of The Healing Alchemist.

"Is everything alright?" Roy sat in the chair across from her and turned so they were facing each other. Everyone had their own reasons for becoming state alchemists and this woman was no exception.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, Sir. It couldn't be better. I was just thinking about how right my grandfather was about leaving Liet and how I wish he could have been here."

Roy gave her a soft smile. "I know being in my command isn't the same as a family, but I hope that we can eventually be a close second. And I know your grandfather would be proud of you. He taught you all your alchemy, correct?"

She stood up and smiled. "He did, Sir, and thank you." He stood along with her and she saluted him.

He returned the salute and smiled. "You're dismissed, Major. Could you please send Jean Havoc in here when you leave?"

"Yes, Sir," and with that she was leaving his office and closing the door behind her.

Roy went back around to his chair and smirked while he waited for Havoc. They would call off the bet, but that didn't mean they couldn't watch Ed squirm a bit before they let him in on that fact.

.o0o.

Ed couldn't help but smile as Kate came out of Roy's office with a large envelope in her hand and a silver chain coming out of her pocket. He stood and offered a hand to shake in greeting. "Why hello there, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. And who might you be?" He asked her with a goofy grin on his face.

She couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "I'm The Healing Alchemist. It's wonderful to meet you."

Ed smiled. It was a perfect name for her. Somehow the state assigned names always were. He opened his mouth to speak but Feury beat him to it. "Hey, Kate, we were just kinda talking about what to do for your birthday tomorrow. We wanted to know if there was anything special you wanted to do after work."

The smile slipped away from her face. "Thank you, all of you. But if you don't mind I really don't want to make tomorrow different from any other day. I really do appreciate the thought. It does mean a lot to me."

Kain Feury immediately wished he hadn't said anything after seeing the look on her face. "I'm sorry; we really didn't mean to make you feel badly."

Her smile began to return a bit. "It's alright Kain; you had no way of knowing. There are just too many things that are associated with my birthday that I don't want to think about."

The look on her face made Ed's heart break for her. She looked like she was fighting some internal battle and both sides were fighting hard to win. "Kate, are you okay?"

It seemed to him that question was what tipped the scales in the fight and she looked up at them all with a genuine smile. "You know what? I really am. Never been better in fact. I've changed my mind." She smiled at the group in the room. "Whatever you guys want to plan for tomorrow, count me in."

Riza grinned at her. "Are you sure? We don't want to pressure you into anything."

Kate walked over and hugged the woman who was quickly becoming her closest friend. "I'm sure. It's long overdue." With that Kate turned her smile to the rest of the room. "Whatever you guys decide to plan, I really am looking forward to it."

Kate grabbed Riza's hand. "Come on, I'm overdue for my lunch break, and I know you are too. Let's let the guys plan this one and we can be surprised."

Kate waved to the men in the room as they left and closed the door behind her.

Sgt. Feury knocked on the Colonel's door to get the attention of Roy and Havoc. Once they were all in the outer office the four men planned an evening out. She had only been with them for a few days and she had already won them over. They each wanted to make it a day she would never forget.


	5. Birthday

TnC

Chap 5- Birthday

Kate was about to leave her apartment for the office when there was a knock on her door. She was wasn't expecting anyone so she was surprised when Ed was standing there with a sheepish grin and holding a bouquet of flowers. "Happy birthday, Kate. I thought I would surprise you and walk you to work. I hope that's okay."

Her heart leapt into her throat remembering what Winry had told her at dinner a few nights before about how Ed must have thought about her. She stepped aside to let him in. "Thank you, of course it's okay." She took the flowers from him and blushed a bit.

"I didn't know what kind of flowers you would like. Daisies seemed to suit you." He said as a blush painted his cheeks.

"I love them, thank you." She motioned to the couch in the living room. "If you want to sit down I'm just going to put these in some water." And with that she left the room.

Ed looked around the room and noticed some loose papers on the desk. When he looked closer he saw the transmutation circles drawn on them. There were a few elements on them that he recognized but for the most part he couldn't make heads or tails of them.

She walked back into the room to find him standing over the desk studying the arrays that littered the desk. He was so engrossed in what he was looking at that he didn't even notice her walk up to him.

Kate smiled at him as he studied what she was working on. "I'm trying to find the best ways to combine traditional alchemy with the medical alchemy my grandfather taught me. He always kept them separate but there has to be a way."

Ed jumped in surprise as she spoke. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but I've never seen anything like these."

She smiled. "It's alright. The one in your hand will help heal minor cuts and bruises. It helps the blood clot faster than it normally would."

Ed just looked at the array drawn on the plain white paper. "Really? That's incredible. But doesn't that get into human transmutation?"

Kate shrugged. "Not really. Really it's just like most other alchemy, just different elements. I'm not changing anything that's there or doing anything with a person's soul. For instance, I couldn't give you a real arm to replace your automail, but if you broke your other one I could make it easier for the bone to mend."

Ed seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I guess that would make sense. It's just odd to think of it that way."

Kate smiled. "Well, it's not too much of a leap to be honest. Like with this array, there are a lot of things going on in the blood besides just a red liquid. This symbol here works with the oxygen in it, this one works with the iron, this one works with the white blood cells, and this one works with the platelets, which are what causes it to clot. This array simply draws the platelets to the wound to help close it."

Ed looked at her completely fascinated. "How do you know all that?"

Kate simply shrugged. "I guess when you grow up with it; it just kind of becomes second nature. I'd offer to loan you one of my books on it, but most of them are written in Xingese."

Ed raised his eyebrows. "Really? You can speak Xingese?"

Kate blushed. "Not really, I can read it and write it, and I can pick out a few words now and then but that's about it."

Ed smiled and took her hand. "Your full of surprises, you know that? We should go before we're late."

Kate felt like her heart stopped when she felt his hand around hers. It was all she could do to pick up her keys and nod at him. She locked the door behind them and they began the walk to the office hand in hand. It felt incredibly right and she couldn't help but blush a little.

He smiled at her. "Al, Winry, and Maes' family will be joining us after work today, I hope that's ok."

She couldn't help but smile. "That sounds wonderful. I'm sure I'll recognize Hughes's wife and daughter the minute I see them."

Ed chuckled, remembering the first time Maes had run into Kate in the office. He had her cornered with pictures in no time. He soon realized that not only was he holding her hand but she was now leaning her shoulder against his arm gently. Her other hand had moved across her body to hold his elbow. His only regret was that when he grabbed her hand he used his right, so she was leaning against his automail. He would have to keep that in mind for next time. He really was looking forward to a next time.

.o0o.

Roy watched the couple walk up to the building from his window with a smile. It had been a long time since he had seen Ed so happy, and he was glad for it. The younger alchemist was always thinking of others. It was about time he had something good for himself. And the two really did seem good for each other. He turned and went to his outer office where the others had arrived early to decorate.

He looked around and smiled at the flowers and balloons that covered her desk, as well as the streamers around the office. He was glad to see them make such an effort. Something about her brought out the protective side of him, just the same way the Elric brothers had so many years ago. He chuckled at himself and smiled. "They're coming up the walk; they'll be here in just a few minutes."

He grinned and moved to help Kain attach a balloon to the door frame. This was going to be fun.

They were just finishing up and sitting down when the door opened and Ed escorted Kate in. Kate looked around the room and her mouth hung open. They must have been here for hours getting things to look like this. "All this, is for me?" She asked quietly, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Riza stood up and walked over to her with a hug, smiling at her friend. "It sounded yesterday like you hadn't had a decent birthday celebration in a long time. We figured we had a lot to make up for." Riza was grateful for the young woman that was making her way into the lives of everyone in the room; she hadn't had a good female friend in a long time. She hadn't realized how much she missed it.

Kate wiped at her eye with a smile, feeling completely overwhelmed. "Thank you, everyone. This is wonderful."

Ed escorted her to her desk with a grin. He pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit down. He smiled at her. "I'm going to go get some coffee, would you like some?"

She just stared at the top of her desk which was now covered in balloons, with a vase of roses in the middle. "What? Oh, coffee, yes thank you."

Ed just chuckled as he left the room. He knew he would be bringing up coffee for everyone, and for once, he honestly didn't care.

After the door closed Kate looked around the room. "So what do we do with all these balloons?"

Havoc started to chuckle as he, Riza, Breda, and Kain walked over to her desk and grabbed a few each. "That's easy," he said with a grin, "target practice." And with that they all started throwing them at Roy. Kate started laughing and couldn't help but join in.

Ed came back with a tray full of coffee mugs to find chaos. There were balloons and paper wads flying everywhere. Even Roy was in on it. He set the tray down with a smile and joined in.

.o0o.

Once things settled down they got into a somewhat normal routine and the day passed quickly. Lunch for everyone in the office was on Roy and was spent in easy conversation. Even the afternoon went by quickly as she lost herself in the arrays she was working on.

As the afternoon drew to a close and it was almost time to go, she felt someone nearby and looked up to see Ed again studying her work. She looked back down at her desk as she felt her cheeks get a bit warm. "This one is a bit opposite of the one you were looking at this morning."

Ed looked at the half drawn array under her pencil. "Really? How?"

She got her composure back and looked up at him. "Well, the one you saw this morning was meant for minor wounds. This one is more for the big things. It would prevent someone with a large wound from bleeding out until they could get further help. It can't be used for long before other tissue would start to die, but I'm trying to fix that."

Ed nodded, "and the other one brought parts of the blood to the wound quicker. So this one would keep the blood away from the wound?"

Kate nodded. "It would slow the blood flow considerably which is why it can't be used long."

Ed smiled. "Well, its closing time, it's Friday night, and we have something to celebrate. Come on, we're expected."

He held his hand out to her while the others were packing up their work. This time he made sure to offer his left hand. She took his hand and stood up. Ed smiled as he led her out of the office. "We'll see you guys there!"

He didn't wait for a response while he closed the door behind him. They walked in a comfortable silence through the building to where Maes was waiting with his car. Al grinned at the two of them from the front seat and waved. "Happy Birthday, Kate! Hi Nii-san!"

Ed grinned and waved. "Hey Al! Where's Winry?"

Maes opened the rear car door for them as he answered. "She's with Gracia for now. She'll meet us later." He winked at Ed after Kate was in the car and Ed just grinned as he joined her in the backseat. He then took his own seat behind the wheel and they were off.

Kate was surprised when they pulled up to a small shop. "What are we doing here? "

Ed smiled at her and started getting out of the car. "Less asking, more coming with me." He grinned at her and took her hand to help her out of the car. He led her into the shop and smiled at the shop keeper.

"Hi, Martha, is it ready?" Ed asked with a grin.

The woman behind the counter smiled at them. "Of course, Mr. Elric. Just as promised." With that she disappeared into the back room in the shop as Kate gave Ed a questioning look. It was only moments before Martha came back out with a large teddy bear that had been dressed in a military uniform. A wig was put on the bear to give it long strawberry blonde hair and glasses similar to Kate's own were sewn onto the bears face. Sitting in the bear's lap was a gift box with 'happy birthday Kate' written on it.

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw it. Ed watched her reaction carefully. "Do you like it? It's from all of us."

Kate walked over and took it from the shop keeper. "Thank you, I love it." She turned to Ed with a huge smile. "I really do."

Ed smiled. "Make sure you thank Riza, it was her idea. Thanks, Martha, your amazing!"

Ed took her hand again and led her back out to the car, opening the door for her and letting her slide in.

It wasn't long before Maes had pulled in front of his own home. The lights were on and you could see several people inside, silhouetted behind the curtains. Ed smiled at her. "I hope this is ok. A bar didn't really seem like something you would like and when Maes and Gracia found out we were planning something they insisted."

Kate couldn't help but smile at the men in the car with her. "It's perfect. Thank you, guys."

As they walked up to the door Ed leaned in close to whisper to her. "So have you thought about what your birthday wish is going to be?" She turned to him with a confused look in her eye and he raised his eyebrows. "You've never made a birthday wish?"

She shook her head. "I never really celebrated my birthday, so I guess not."

He squeezed her hand gently and led her up the stairs. "When the cake comes out, make a wish, take a deep breath, and blow out the candles. If you can blow them all out in one breath your wish will come true. You just can't tell anyone what you wished for."

She was grateful that he let her in on what seemed to be an obvious tradition for most. She smiled at the man holding her hand, the one who had saved her from embarrassment about not knowing what to do. "Thank you," was all she said as he opened the door for her to enter.

.o0o.

"Brother Ed!" Elysia ran up to the door squealing when they opened it. Ed scooped her up in his arms as he walked into the house.

Ed turned so Elysia was facing Kate. "This is our new friend, Kate. Did you help your mom get things ready for her birthday?"

Elysia grinned and nodded. "Uh huh, we made a cake." She then turned to Kate and wrapped her small arms around Kate's neck. Kate seemed to panic a little and tried to hold the toddler the way Ed had.

Kate relaxed as she realized she wasn't going to drop the child and smiled at her, "I bet it's the yummiest cake ever."

Ed chuckled knowing that Kate had yet to sample Gracia's home cooking. "You have no idea."

Maes led them into the living room where everyone was waiting. "We decided on a simple dinner party for you. Gracia insisted."

As they entered the living room from the hall, Gracia came in from the kitchen. "You must be Kate; I'm Gracia, Maes' wife."

Kate adjusted how Elysia was resting on her hip and held her hand out to shake Gracia's. "It's really nice to meet you. Thank you for hosting this."

Gracia smiled. "You're more than welcome. And you're just in time. Dinner's on the table and ready to go." She took Elysia from Kate's arms and headed back toward the kitchen with everyone following her.

Ed pulled out a chair for Kate and made sure she was settled before he sat down next to her. "Your going to love this, Gracia's an amazing cook."

Kate looked around the table and saw all of her new friends, wondering what her birthday wish should be. She never knew things could be this easy and was so happy she didn't have any idea what to wish for. Elysia was sitting to her left and digging into her food with gusto, the little girl had insisted on sitting next to her new 'sister' Kate. On the other side of Elysia sat Gracia, trying to gently remind her daughter to chew her food and slow down. Next was Maes, who was much more observant than he seemed to be, and in love with his family almost to a fault. He was sharing a joke with Roy, his long time friend and both were laughing out loud. Riza was next, the one who seemed to go out of her way to help Kate get acclimated to her new life and responsibilities. Next to her was Jean, who was obviously trying to flirt with her and obviously getting nowhere, making Kate smile. Breda was busy stealing food from Jean's plate while Jean wasn't looking. Kain Feury was on the other side trying to hold in a laugh while talking with Winry who was sitting between Kain and Al. And next to Al was Ed. Ed who seemed to never leave her side, who's smile could make it feel like she was the only one in the room.

She had everything she could ever hope for in this room, and couldn't think of anything to wish for. Ed noticed she was being quiet and after watching her for a moment he said low enough for only her to hear, "Are you okay? You seem awfully quiet, and we can go if you want to. No one will mind."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Ed, but I'm fine. I was just trying to figure out what I should wish for."

Ed held her hand beneath the table, "what would you want more than anything else? Wish for whatever is going to make you the happiest."

She looked at him and felt her cheeks get a bit warm at his smile. She knew what she was going to wish for.

.o0o.

Dinner had passed in easy conversation, jokes, and laughter. The cake came out and Kate made her wish, blowing out all the candles in one breath. Cake was served with coffee while everyone moved into the living room to relax and talk in front of the fireplace. As the sky grew dark outside the window Elysia began to yawn and curled up on Kate's lap.

Maes smiled as he gathered the sleeping toddler up to take her up to bed. Kate helped him get her adjusted into his arms. "I guess that's our cue that it's getting a bit late. Thank you for today. It's been wonderful."

Everyone got up to hug Kate and offer one last wish of 'happy birthday' before she left. Ed offered her his left hand to escort her home. Once they were out the door Ed couldn't help but ask. "So what did you wish for?"

Kate laughed. "You said not to tell anyone." The conversation continued that way until they got to Kate's door. "Do you want to come in?" She asked. "I can make some coffee."

Ed smiled and followed her in. "Sounds good." He settled onto the couch while Kate disappeared into the kitchen. She came back with a tray holding two cups of coffee and some containers of cream and sugar. She set it on the coffee table in front of him and sat next to him on the couch.

As they settled in they had both curled a leg and turned so they were facing each other. Ed took a sip and looked at her. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but when was the last time you actually celebrated your birthday?"

Kate seemed to be thinking hard at the question. "I'm not really sure; I guess it would have been my fourth birthday."

Ed just stared at her, trying to read her face. What could have happened to a child that small to make her want to forget her birthday? "What happened?"

"Well, I'm sure we would have done something for my fifth birthday. But that morning," Kate stopped and looked down at the coffee she was holding in her lap. To Ed it seemed that she was choosing the next words to say carefully. "That was the day my mom left. I talked to her while she was getting things ready, and I guess I was too little to understand what was really happening. But when it was all said and done none of us felt like celebrating anything."

Ed was suddenly sorry that he asked. He looked at her as she stared at her lap, obviously upset. He set his cup on the table and pulled hers from her hands setting it next to his. He reached his arms out to her and pulled her against his chest. As soon as he embraced her she began sobbing against his shoulder. He ran his flesh hand down her hair trying to comfort her, mentally kicking himself for asking. "I'm sorry, Kate. I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't my place."

After what felt like forever Kate took a few deep breaths and pulled back out of his arms. She wiped her hands across her eyes and took a shaky breath. "It's alright, Ed. I just hadn't given it much thought in a long time." She smiled at him softly, "besides, I couldn't have asked for a better day today."

He smiled at her and placed his flesh hand on her cheek. He wiped away a tear with his thumb and returned her smile. "I'm glad you let us do it." They were so close at this point that he couldn't help himself. He closed the distance between them and met her lips in a soft, innocent kiss. After a moment he pulled back to look at her and found her smiling.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Ed smiled. "For what?"

She bit her lip and blushed furiously. "For granting my birthday wish."

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" He smiled more as she shyly nodded her head. His hand was still on her cheek as he leaned in for another.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**AN: Thanks to those of you who are reading and enjoying! I just want you to know that I'm not ignoring or dumping this story. My life has made a turn for the crazy and I'm not even going to be able to START chapter six till sometime next week. Don't give up on me tho...cuz I'll be back!**


	6. Girl's Night Out

TnC

Chap 6

Girl's night out

It had been three weeks since Ed and Kate had shared their first kiss. There had been others since then but they were still very innocent and chaste. Ed didn't want Kate to feel like she was being pressured into going any farther, and with that bet hanging over his head he didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her.

Every time he brought up the idea of calling that stupid bet off he got nothing but teased by Roy and Jean. It wasn't right and it just made him want to knock both their heads together. He walked into the mess hall and cornered Jean. "Call that damn bet off, Havoc."

Jean grinned. "Little trouble in paradise there, boss?" Ed was ready to punch him when Jean chuckled. "You have to talk to Roy about that one; he's the one that made the bet anyway."

Ed just growled and stormed off to find Roy muttering under his breath, "damn bastards." Jean Havoc just laughed as he watched Ed walk away.

Ed walked into the office to find Hughes talking with Roy and Breda. "So Gracia is going to visit her mother and taking Elysia with her."

Breda grinned, "So does this mean its poker night? I'll bring the beer."

Hughes caught site of Ed as he walked in the door. "Hey Ed, I'm a bachelor for the weekend so I'm hosting a poker night. Do you play?"

Ed raised his eyebrows. This wasn't the conversation he was planning on having when he came up here. He wanted to talk to Roy about that stupid bet and try to get him to end it. "A little here and there, but uh, well, Kate and I kinda had plans."

Kate and Riza were returning from their own lunch as Ed spoke. "Plans for what?" Kate smiled at him as she asked.

Ed returned her smile. "Well, I was going to take you out for dinner on Friday."

Kate looked at the men in the room. "Well, it sounds like you have another invite. We can go to dinner any night. You should go."

Ed smiled. Kate never stopped surprising him. "Are you sure? It's just going to be a bunch of us sitting around drinking beer and playing cards."

Kate rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Go! Have fun." Then she turned to Riza. "Hey Riza, got any plans for Friday?"

Riza laughed. "Well a minute ago I didn't but I do now. Why don't we invite Winry too and have a girl's night out? We can go out for margaritas."

Kate nodded with an excited grin.

.o0o.

So it was decided that Ed, Al, and Roy would meet Kate, Riza, and Winry at the bar at closing time, just in case they got a bit too energetic with the drinks.

As the ladies sat down at one of the tables Riza offered to buy the first round of drinks. "A round of shots to start the night, girls?"

Winry grinned. "Sure, thanks Riza! What do you like to drink, Kate?"

Kate just kinda shrugged. "Um, I think I'm going to have to let you two take the lead on this one."

Riza hummed thoughtfully. "So that means tequila's out for now."

Winry laughed. "Yeah, I remember my first shot of tequila, if I had taken it sober I think I would have died."

Kate's eyes got wider as she listened. "Is it really that bad?"

Winry smiled. "It's not that it's _bad_ really. It's just kind of strong and bitter and if you're not expecting it and not a bit tipsy it can be too much."

Riza smiled as the waitress came up to their table. She ordered a round of vodka shots and 3 margaritas for the group.

While they waited for their drinks Riza looked at Kate. "So why did you give up Ed for the night?"

"Well, I don't want to pull him away from his friends. Besides, if he and I were out at dinner I wouldn't be hanging out with you guys."

Winry grinned. "Well, I'm glad the guys decided on Friday instead of Saturday, because I have a date tomorrow"

Kate was bouncing in her seat as the waitress brought the drinks and set them on the table. "With who? You have to tell us."

"Yes Winry you do." Riza said passing out the shots. "But first, cheers."

"Cheers!" Winry and Kate both laughed as they clinked their shot glasses together. Kate watched the other two women drink the shots back before taking a deep breath and following suit. Riza laughed at the look on Kate's face.

"Not what you expected was it?" Riza chuckled.

"Um, no, I guess not."

Winry smiled. "Don't worry, the margarita will go down a lot easier and then you won't mind the shots so much."

"If you say so," Kate said. "So tell us about this mystery man."

Winry blushed. "It's not really that big a deal, really. It's one of the delivery guys I get some of my supplies from."

Riza nudged Winry with an elbow and grinned. "So how cute is he?"

Winry smiled. "Well, he does kinda fall into the tall, dark, and handsome category."

Kate took a big drink from her margarita and looked at Riza. "Kinda sounds like the Colonel," she giggled. "What's going on between you two anyway?"

It was Riza's turn to blush. "Well, things with me and Roy are um, complicated."

Kate looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Define complicated."

"Well, we've messed around, and we would love to be able to really have a relationship. Unfortunately he **IS** my commanding officer. So for now we have to keep things on a low boil." Riza sighed a bit and changed the subject with a smile, "what about you and Ed?"

Kate smiled as her cheeks turned pink. "We've kind of messed around, too. I mean, I guess we have. He's always so sweet."

Winry grinned. "So how far have you let him get?"

Kate nearly choked on her margarita. "What do you mean?"

Riza laughed at Kate's blush. "How far have you two gotten? What do you mean by 'messed around'?

Kate smiled and got a bit of a dreamy look in her eye. "Well, we've kissed. I suppose that's about it."

Winry couldn't help but ask, "What does he taste like?"

Kate's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Taste like? Are you serious?"

Now that the question was out there she wanted to know too. "Completely serious." She answered for Winry with a smile.

"I, I don't know." Kate looked down at the table a bit embarrassed.

Riza looked at Kate. "You mean you've kissed him but you haven't sucked his tongue yet?

Kate's jaw dropped to the table and Riza laughed, "I'll take that as a no."

Several hours passed with several rounds of drinks. The three ladies had lost track of how many they had gone through and honestly didn't care. After about two hours Winry and Riza decided it was time.

Winry looked at Riza with a grin. "I think we should introduce Kate to our old friend Jose."

Riza smirked and nodded. "I think your right."

Kate looked at them both; she was obviously not experienced with alcohol and was definitely feeling the effects. "Jose? Who's Jose?"

Winry laughed. "You'll see." She flagged down one of the waitresses. "Can we get three tequila shots please? Oh, and we need the crutches too, please."

The waitress smiled and nodded and was back in a few moments with the drinks. Kate looked confused as the saltshaker and lime slices were placed on the table.

"What's all that for?" That's what she tried to ask anyway, but her voice slurred as she tried to.

Winry grinned. "Ok, the easy way to remember this is to think 'lick, sip, suck.' Lick the back of your hand, sprinkle some salt on it and when you're ready lick the salt from your hand, drink the shot, and then suck on the lime slice. The faster you do it the better, and no matter how bad the shot tastes, suck on the lime. Ready?"

Kate nodded and watched the other two women. She copied what they did when the salt shaker came to her. She licked the back of her hand, sprinkled salt on it, and used that same hand to hold the lime while she held the shot in the other. Again they clinked their glasses together and took the drinks. As she sucked on the lime she felt the drink burn on the way down.

Riza saw the look on Kate's face and laughed. "The burn means its working."

Winry noticed the time on the clock. "The boys will be here soon to pick us up."

Riza grinned. "That's if they can walk, although I can't say any of us would be much better." The thought of the guys reminded her of the earlier conversation and she turned to Kate. "I still can't believe you haven't really kissed him."

Kate shook her head. "So what's the difference between the way he's kissed me and a real kiss then?"

Riza grinned as she got an evil idea. The small part of her brain that could think somewhat straight was screaming at her and she knew she wouldn't be considering this if she were sober. "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

Kate nodded as Riza was scooting closer to her. "Yes, I do."

Winry chuckled as Riza placed a hand on Kate's cheek and kissed her. Riza licked the bottom of Kate's lip and when Kate didn't take the hint Riza reached around and pinched Kate's ass, causing Kate to open her mouth in surprise. Riza was ready for it and took advantage of the opportunity, sliding her tongue into Kate's mouth.

Kate was too surprised at first to react to the foreign object slipping past her lips, but soon clumsily started to mimic what the other woman was doing. After a few moments that felt like forever Riza pulled away. "See the difference?" She asked playfully.

Kate was breathless. "I can't wait to try that with Ed."

As if on cue Ed, Roy and Al came walking up to their table. Roy looked around and sighed as they sat with the girls. "Well, that's a disappointment."

Riza looked at him confused. "What is?"

Roy smirked. "A couple of guys that were walking out as we came in said there were girls in here making out."

Winry laughed. "There was, you just missed them."

Riza smiled and wrapped her hands around Roy's neck. "You miss all the good stuff, Roy, but we can fix that." With that she pulled him down and met his lips with hers. Roy's hands slipped around her waist as he returned the kiss.

Ed rolled his eyes at the couple. "Get a room you two."

Kate laughed and began to sing. "Riza and the Colonel, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Roy let one of his hands far enough away from Riza to flip them off.

Ed laughed and turned to Kate. "Are you ready to go?"

Kate nodded and stood up only to have her legs feel like jelly. Ed slipped a supportive arm around her waist to help her while Al did the same for Winry.

As the four walked home they made easy small talk. Kate was thinking about the way Riza had kissed her and couldn't wait to give it a shot. Pretty soon, Al and Winry broke off and headed towards Winry's place. Once Ed and Kate made it to her dorm, Ed followed her in.

"Are you going to be ok here by yourself? You had a lot to drink tonight." He asked her with a smile.

Instead of answering him she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. She had wanted this Riza kissed her in the bar. When she licked Ed's bottom lip, he took the hint and let her in. He soon wrapped his arms around her waist and took control of the kiss.

When he pulled her closer, Kate arched slightly so that her body was rubbing up against his. Ed noticed this and broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. "Not tonight, Kate. When you're ready for that I want YOU, not the alcohol."

Kate smiled. "I've wanted to do that since Riza kissed me."

Ed's jaw dropped. "Since what?"

Kate wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. "Riza and Winry said that since I couldn't tell them what you tasted like we hadn't really kissed. So Riza showed me what a real kiss was."

Ed chuckled and helped her into her room, helping her to bed. Once he convinced her to sleep on her side and nested her pillows around her so she wouldn't end up on her back in her sleep he decided she would be alright and he would check on her in the morning.

He kissed her on the forehead as she fell asleep and let himself out of her apartment. As he climbed the stairs to his own apartment he shook his head at the mental image of Kate and Riza.


	7. Resembool and After

TnC

Chap 7-Resembool and After

Summer was fading into fall as the four of them sat out on the grass in front of the Rockbell home. Winry, Al, and Ed had invited Kate to come with them to see where they grew up and meet Granny Pinako. Things were slow around Central HQ lately so Roy had no problem with giving the two alchemists a week to go visit.

Kate had thought that she would never want to come back to a small town but Resembool had been different. There was no one staring at her, no one judging her, and best of all, she had even been welcomed as she arrived with Winry and the Elrics. Apparently the three were local heroes of sorts. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of welcome her friends would receive in Liet. She planned to never find out.

She sighed as she leaned back against Ed and pulled his protective arms around her tighter. It had only been a few months but everything back in Liet felt like a lifetime ago. She couldn't imagine going back to that after she had experienced so much since leaving. It felt GOOD to be able to actually talk to people and know they listened to her. It felt GOOD to be able to keep her defenses down and be herself with someone. She didn't want to have to put all those walls she had spent a lifetime building back up. She had spent a lifetime building up those walls, only to have them torn down in a few short months. She smiled to herself when she thought about it.

Ed heard her sigh and held her tighter when she pulled his arms around her more. He looked down at her face and saw her smile. "You haven't heard a word of what we've been saying have you?" He chuckled at her.

She looked up at him and blushed. "No, sorry, I guess I was just thinking."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know, I think they could hear you thinking all the way back in Central. So what's on your mind?"

She was quiet for a few moments and Ed was about to tell her that she didn't have to answer when she let out a contented sigh, "Just that I wouldn't want to change any of this. For anything."

Ed hugged her tightly from where he sat behind her and whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't either."

Al and Winry had turned their backs to the couple to give them their moment. They were both incredibly happy for Ed and both had noticed the changes Kate had brought in him. Winry leaned back on her hands and looked up at the clouds. "So is it just me or has Ed been more even tempered since he met Kate?"

Al grinned, "No, I've noticed it too. He smiles a lot more too; I don't think he's as stressed as he used to be." He looked at Winry, "do you think Nii-san is in love?"

Winry blushed a bit as she thought about it. "Yeah, I do. He's got to be. It's definitely not a physical thing."

Al furrowed his brows and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Winry turned a darker red. "Well, um, they haven't really been, uh, well, _intimate_."

"Oh," Al said as he looked back up at the clouds, turning beet red as he realized what she was saying. "OH! Umm, did-did brother tell you that?"

Winry laughed a bit as you could see the realization dawn on Al. "No, he didn't but Kate gets kind of talkative when you get a few drinks in her."

Both conversations were interrupted when Granny Pinako came out to the steps. "Lunch is ready. Come on in and get cleaned up."

They were sitting down to dinner when the phone rang. Granny started to get up when Ed stopped her. "I'll get it, Granny. You take a load off." He smiled as he got up from the table to get the phone in the next room.

"Rockbell's Automail, Ed speaking."

The others ate in a comfortable quiet as they waited for Ed to come back. When he did there was a frown on his face. "Kate, will it take you very long to get your things packed back up?"

She looked at him with concern on her face. "A few minutes probably, what's wrong, Ed?"

He sighed. "That was the Colonel. The Council wants us back as soon as possible. Apparently there's some investigation going on and they want our entire team in Central. Roy said it really has nothing to do with him or any of us, it's just a precaution."

Al stood up, "I'll go and get us packed up, Brother."

Ed stopped him. "No, there's no reason for you and Winry to come back early. You guys stay here and enjoy your visit. We'll see you back in Central in a few days."

After dinner, Ed and Kate went to pack. Winry was sitting on the bed in the room she had shared with Kate, helping her fold her clothes. "I'm sorry you have to leave early. We were going to take you down to the river tomorrow. Even if it's too cold to swim it's still a nice place for a picnic."

Kate smiled. "We'll have to do it next time."

When she went back downstairs Ed was already waiting with his suitcase. Granny Pinako was standing next to him holding a small picnic basket.

Ed took her suitcase from her and Granny handed her the basket. "I fixed you both some sandwiches and desert for the trip." She smiled at Kate, "be sure you keep him in line and out of trouble."

"I will, Mrs. Rockbell. Thank you." Kate smiled.

Pinako stepped back and looked from Kate to Ed and back again with a smile. "Call me Granny."

Kate grinned and nodded. After a few minutes they were saying their goodbyes and she was walking with Ed to the train station. He carried both their bags and she carried the food basket.

"Thank you." She said when they were about halfway there.

He smiled. "I'm not sure what you're thanking me for but whatever it is you're more than welcome."

"For letting me be a part of your family like this. It really means a lot to me."

They were passing home that had been burned some time ago; the only parts left were a foundation and a crumbling chimney. Ed set the suitcases down on the road and walked towards it, motioning for Kate to follow.

She walked up behind him and looked at what used to be someone's home feeling a bit sad. This was someone's sanctuary once, maybe a family's. She couldn't help but wonder how many dreams had been wrapped up in this foundation. Ed looked so thoughtful that she hadn't intended to say a word until he did, but found herself speaking anyway. "I wonder who lived here."

Ed never took his eyes off the burned out structure. "Al and I did, with our mom." He sighed. "We burnt it down when we left to join the military."

Kate walked up to him and took his hand. "You really had no intention of coming back did you?" She could understand that. If the thought of burning her childhood home had occurred to her she probably would have done the same thing.

Ed squeezed her hand. "We had a goal to meet. But I've been thinking that it might be nice to rebuild this old place. Start over I guess you could say."

She smiled at him. "Things in life are always changing. You never know what fate is going to bring your way."

He smiled back. "No, you never do."

With that they turned and walked back to pick up their bags and catch their train.

.o0o.

The train ride back was comfortable. The couple talked about the little things that popped up between them. They talked about the military personnel they shared an office with. After a while, they ate the dinner that Granny Pinako had packed for them. It was a simple dinner of sandwiches and a couple pieces of Winry's apple pie, but in Ed's company it couldn't have been better.

After a while Ed had dozed off on her shoulder. She smiled and looked out the window. Thanking whatever gods may exist for the gifts they have given her since she decided to make her way to Central. She pulled the glove carefully off of his flesh hand and laced her fingers between his. He had easily wormed his way under her skin, and she didn't want things any other way. She knew that things that seemed to good to be true often were. But this was Ed. And she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.

She shook him awake as the ride drew to a close. "Ed, wake up, we're almost to Central."

Ed yawned and rubbed his eyes. "How long was I sleeping?"

She smiled at him. "About three hours."

He blushed as he realized he must have been leaning on her the whole time. "I'm sorry, Kate, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that."

"It's alright, Ed. I know the automail must wear you out sometimes. Besides," she blushed, "it was kind of nice."

As they walked back to the dorm building, Kate couldn't help but walk through the leaves that littered the ground. Ed smiled at her. "I should have known you would be one to act like a kid sometimes."

"I can't help it." She grinned, "I love the sound and the way it feels around my legs. I always have."

He stopped foot the foot of the stairs that led into the dorm building. Setting the suitcases down next to him he took the basket from her and held onto her hands. "And I love you, Kate. I always will."

He looked at her nervously as he waited for a response. He had been trying to find a way to get those words out for what felt like ages, and now that he had he was afraid of what she would say.

She stood there silently for a few moments as what he had just said made its way into her mind, past the shock. "You-you do? You really mean that?" She couldn't make herself believe she wasn't hearing things.

When he nodded she let go of his hands and threw her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I-I love you too, Ed, I really do."

They stayed like that a few moments before letting go. Ed gave her a soft kiss before picking the bags back up. "It's getting late, and I know you didn't sleep on the train. Let's get you home and settled in."

She nodded and they walked up the stairs to her apartment. Ed's was the next floor up so they stopped at hers first. Ed followed her in and set her suitcase on the floor. "Do you want to call Granny and let her know we made it back ok?"

She picked up her suitcase and headed towards her room. "I'm going to put this away but you can, the phone is right there on the desk."

She went to her room and settled some things before going back out to find Ed on the phone. "Yeah, Al. The trip was fine. We'll see you in a couple days then. I almost forgot, I followed your advice. Yeah, thanks, thank Winry for me too. Uh huh, it went great. Bye, Al."

"What advice was that?" Kate asked as he hung up, making him jump.

Ed blushed as he turned to look at her. "Oh, well, Al and Winry just kinda reminded me that people aren't mind readers. That if I really want someone to know how I feel I need to tell them."

Kate smiled. "I guess I should thank them too then."

Ed walked over to her and smiled, giving her a soft, innocent kiss. "It's getting late, and we need to be in the office in the morning. Do you want me to meet you here first?"

Kate nodded with a smile. "That would be really nice. Thank you."

Ed turned to go and looked back at her with a soft look in his eyes before leaving. "Goodnight, Kate. Sleep sweet."

"Goodnight, Ed. I'll see you in the morning." She closed the door behind him and went to her room with a smile.

**AN: Thanks everyone for your patience. I know my updates haven't been as frequent as I'd like them to be. There was a lot that I wanted to establish before everything hit the fan so these last few chapters have been really hard to figure out. From here on I know where the story is going to go so hopefully they will be easier to write. The only thing that may keep me from being able to sit down and write them is the craziness of my life lately. Hopefully that won't interfere too much tho. **

**Again thanks for sticking with me and I can't wait to write the next few chapters. Get ready for an all new Kate that no one has seen before!**


	8. Hitting the Fan

TnC

Chap 8-Hitting the fan

The next day passed without much to say. Ed met Kate at her door and walked her to the office. The day passed rather quickly even if there wasn't much to be done. They were still suffering from the slowness that allowed the two alchemists to escape in the first place.

Those in the office spent most of the afternoon playing cards to pass the time. Once or twice someone from the council came into the office to check on them and talk to Roy. The Colonel was fuming by the last time they came in. "Of course I have subordinates with nothing to do! That's why I sent half of them on vacation! You're the ones that wanted them all back so badly! You want them to do actual work you find them something to do!"

That was the last time any of the council came into the office.

As the day drew to a close, Ed offered Kate a hand to walk her home. As they walked back to the dorms Ed slipped a hand around her waist. "What would you say if I invited you to my place for dinner?"

"You cook?" Kate sounded surprised.

"Al taught me." Ed grinned.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Somehow I'm not surprised. I'd love to."

Ed smiled and led her up to his apartment. He was glad that he spent the previous night cleaning to impress her. Dinner was a chicken with stuffing that had been cooking on low all day. He showed her to the living room and directed her to the couch. "Sit here and I'll get the vegetables started."

She smiled as she sat. "It smells wonderful."

"Thanks."

When dinner was ready he led her to the kitchen, which had a small table perfect for two diners. There were candles lit and a small vase with a single rose in the middle. Kate smiled, "You planned this didn't you?"

Ed pulled out her chair and helped her sit. "Well, not getting called back early, but yeah, I've wanted to do this for a while."

Dinner was wonderful and Kate was glad they had to come back early. She knew that Ed would never have done this were Al still in town.

After dinner Ed poured two cups of coffee and sliced two brownies out of a pan, putting them into bowls and dishing ice cream on top. They took their desert into the living room and Ed set his on the coffee table while he lit the fireplace. Once that was done the two of them sat together on the couch talking about whatever came up.

Talking eventually became kisses, kisses led to touches, touches led to gropes. Ed realized where it was going and mentally kicked himself while pulling back. "I-I'm sorry Kate. I never meant…"

Kate interrupted him with a smile. "It's alright, Ed. Really. I-I want this too."

With Kate's words all thoughts of holding back and the bet went out the window. "Are you sure?" With her nod he smiled and led her to his room.

.o0o.

Kate's head was rested on Ed's chest and his arms were wrapped around her. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She really did love Ed and he had just shown his love to her. She smiled as a few happy tears ran down her face.

Ed heard her sniffle when he thought she had fallen asleep. "Kate? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Kate smiled up at him. "No, I just-I can't think of a time when I've been so happy."

Ed gave her a soft kiss and smiled at her before pulling her into his arms and falling into a deep satisfied sleep.

.o0o.

Kate woke up in Ed's room to find a note on the nightstand.

_Darling Kate,_

_I needed to go in a bit early and take care of some things. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up. I'll see you in the office soon. I'm looking forward to it._

_I love you,_

_Ed_

Kate smiled and got herself decent before heading downstairs to her own dorm to shower and get dressed for the day. She couldn't stop smiling and hummed a song to herself all through her shower and the whole way to work.

.o0o.

Ed stormed into Roy's inner office, dragging Jean Havoc with him. Roy raised his eyebrows as the young alchemist closed the door behind them. "Ed, what is all this about?"

Ed pulled out his wallet and threw a wad of bills in the direction of the two men. "There! A thousand cenz a piece! Now call off that damn bet or I swear I'll rip both your fucking throats out!"

Roy knew he should have just kept his cool and given Ed back the money, letting him in on the fact that the bet had been called off long ago. But he couldn't stop the laughter at the young man's temper. Soon both Roy and Jean were laughing and Ed was certain that steam would soon be coming from his ears. "Dammit! You two were the ones who insisted on that stupid bet and now you're sitting there laughing!"

Just as Ed had begun his newest rant the door opened, and Riza Hawkeye walked in, she never knocked, and the laughter she heard coming from inside told her that no real work was going on when she opened the door. "And what bet might that be?"

The three men fell instantly silent at the realization their game was found out. Roy's heart sank in his chest. He was too ashamed of himself to look Riza in the eye as he mumbled his answer.

"Sir?" she asked with a threat in her voice. She knew she wasn't going to leave this office till she got a straight answer.

Roy took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We, uh, we had 500 cenz riding on which of us would be the first to get Kate into bed."

Roy was still looking down at his desk when a stinging hand contacted his cheek. Riza stood in front of him angrier than he had ever seen her. "How DARE you Roy Mustang. I can't believe how callous you can be sometimes." She looked at the other two men before she continued. "Now, are you going to tell her or am I?"

Ed stammered. "N-No Riza, the-the bet's off, sh-she doesn't have to know. Please."

Riza stalked over to Ed with a dangerous look in her eye. "Yes, _Major Elric_, I think she needs to know as soon as possible. So if you won't fill Kate in then I will."

As if on cue, Kate walked into the door that Riza had left open. "Forgive me for intruding, Sir," she said as she looked at those in the room, wondering what she was interrupting, "Lt. Colonel Maes asked me to bring these files to you and your door was open."

Roy sighed, "You aren't intruding on anything, Major. Thank you for those files."

Riza's voice took on a threatening tone again. "Sir."

Ed stared at his boots, a note of pleading in his voice. "Riza, please."

Kate was suddenly uncomfortable, realizing that none of them would look at her. Had someone from Liet figured out she was here? Had they come and told all their stories about her? Had her newest friends and coworkers believed them? She wanted to ask but couldn't find the words.

After a minute of a thick and heavy silence Riza walked over to Kate. "I'm sorry, if I would have known I would have knocked some heads together long before now. I only found out before you walked in but, apparently these three have had a bet going concerning you."

Kate held the files against her chest as she hadn't put them down yet. "What kind of bet?" She didn't want to know, but at the same time she couldn't stand not knowing.

Riza's eyes were soft as she took the files from Kate. "Basically it was which of them would be the first to have sex with you."

Kate glanced at Ed and when he stared harder at the floor she knew it was true. She felt like she had been kicked in the gut and at the same time every wall she had fought to keep down since she came to Central slammed into place. She folded her arms across her chest and turned to face Roy. "Is that all?"

Ed couldn't believe she was taking this so well and glanced up at her. He cringed at the look on her face. The sweet smile he had fallen in love with was gone. In its place was the face of someone cruel and as hard as stone.

Kate saw Ed look up from the corner of her eye, but she knew she couldn't look at him right now. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to look at him again. She had to get away from this, and get away from it fast before she crumbled. "Sir, I need to speak with you. I know we were all called back to Central, but I received a call from my grandfather's lawyer. There are some loose ends that need to be tied up with his estate and I need to be in Liet as soon as possible."

Roy looked at her, trying to read the sudden change in the young woman. "Of course you can. I'll tell the council it was a family emergency. This investigation really has nothing to do with us anyway. It's all a formality."

"Thank you, Colonel. I'll be on the next train south. If you'll excuse me I have some packing to do." Kate turned and started for the door before stopping and turning back. She knew what she was about to do was hateful and mean, but she also knew that she wanted to make Ed hurt as much as she did. "Just so there's no confusion gentleman, Ed won your little bet. At least I think he did. There was no one else involved was there? Like maybe Kain or Al?"

She heard the small whimper coming from Ed at the mention of his brother's name and knew she hit her target. When Havoc looked at her dumbfounded and slowly shook his head she nodded. "Make sure he gives you all the gory details." And at that she turned and left.

As soon as the door to the outer office was closed she ran. She didn't care who was in her way or who was giving her strange looks. She just needed to get away before she broke. She ran from HQ and to the dorms as fast as she could. When she reached the front steps she finally ran completely into someone and landed with a thud on the ground.

She looked up to see Al and Winry, suitcases in hand and obviously on their way from the train station. She was about to apologize for not watching where she was going when it dawned on her. If it weren't for Al and Winry she never would have fallen for Ed the way she did. They were in on the whole thing. They had to be. It was the only explanation. Her anger at being used came back red hot. She slapped away the hand that Al held out to help her up. "Don't touch me you bastard! You don't think I know that the three of you were all in on this? As far as I'm concerned you can all burn in Hell, you two and that Fullmetal bastard."

Without another word or waiting for a response, Kate ran up to her apartment and slammed the door behind her, leaving a confused Al and Winry in her wake.


	9. Aftermath

TnC

Chapter 9

Aftermath

The door to the office had closed behind Kate with a solid thud. When it did Ed sank into the couch. "Al? And Kate? Would they really…? And not tell me?"

Riza placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. She couldn't think of a single thing to say that would be appropriate. After a moment Ed stood and left, fully intending to follow after Kate. But she was already gone. His shoulders drooped and he walked back into Roy's office. He fought back tears as he slumped onto the couch.

Roy was speaking to his Lieutenant when Ed walked back in. "Riza, do you believe what she said about her grandfather's estate?"

Ed answered instead. "There would have been no time for anyone to call her unless they called her after I left to come here this morning." He looked up and saw the questioning look on Roy's face. "You heard her. She came straight to my place for dinner last night and was still there when I left this morning."

Roy nodded and turned to Hawkeye. "Riza, please go to the train station and buy two tickets for the next train to Liet. I hope you don't mind accompanying her." Roy looked at his lover hopefully. "I know the two of you have gotten on well, and I don't like what I'm seeing to be honest. I'm sure she wants some space, which is why I'm asking you to go." He gave a pointed look to Ed.

Riza nodded, "Of course, Sir." She then turned and left the office to head for the train station.

.o0o.

Riza knocked on Kate's door and didn't receive an answer. She tested the knob and was surprised to find the door was unlocked. "Kate? It's me, Riza. Are you home?"

Kate came out of her bedroom with red puffy eyes. She had obviously been crying. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm just, getting some things together."

Riza looked at her friend a moment then reached into her pocket, pulling out Kate's train ticket. "The military is covering your ticket. Roy asked me to take care of it."

Kate looked suspicious. "What's the catch?"

Riza took a deep breath, hoping that Kate still considered her to be a friend. "I'm coming with you." She looked up to find Kate glaring hard enough that Riza was glad that looks couldn't kill. "I'm sorry for everything Kate. I wish things had turned out differently. I've only known about 15 minutes longer than you have. I made them tell you as soon as I knew."

Kate turned around with a sigh. "Fine. As long as it is only you coming. Pack light. It's about a two mile walk from the station to the house so don't bring anything you don't want to carry. You can show yourself out."

With that Kate left the room, never turning around to look back at her friend.

.o0o.

Ed was still sitting in Roy's office trying to sort out his thoughts when Al knocked on the door.

Roy looked up at the door and then glanced at Ed. He would normally have told whoever was knocking to come in, but decided that no one needed to see Ed this shaken and got up to speak to the visitor outside. He opened the door and didn't have a chance to speak.

As soon as the door was open Al was asking, "Colonel Sir, Do you know where my brother is? I ran into Kate and she seemed really upset about something."

Roy took a deep breath and opened the door wider, "Come on in, Al, he's in here."

Al took one look at Ed and was worried. "Brother? Are you ok? What did you do this time that Kate thinks I had something to do with?"

Roy cleared his throat. "Actually, your brother is innocent. This was my fault and I intend to make it right. I'm sorry that Kate thinks you were involved."

Ed finally found his voice. "Sit down, Al. We'll tell everything."

.o0o.

Kate arrived at the train station and was looking for Riza. Instead she found Ed. "What the hell are you doing here? Can't I even leave without you showing up to rub my face in things?"

Ed gulped. "Kate, please, can we talk before you go?"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "We have nothing to talk about." With that she turned to walk away.

Out of sheer desperation, Ed reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Kate, I had nothing to do with that bet. Please, you have to believe me."

Kate turned and glared at him, a look of pure hatred on her face. "Let me go or I scream 'rape.'" Having said that she pulled her wrist out of his grip and got onto the train. Riza could find her there. She found a seat and sat down, looking out the window at Ed, glad that while she could see out, he couldn't see in.

After a moment, Riza found Ed and spoke with him. He obviously didn't trust himself to speak since he simply nodded and pointed at the train car Kate had chosen. Soon Riza was sitting next to her. "So why are we really going to Liet?"

Kate looked out the window as the train pulled away; Ed was still standing there watching it leave. "Honestly, Riza? I can't face him right now. When I left I never planned on going back, but right now I don't feel like I have a whole lot of choice."

Riza pulled Kate into her arms as the younger woman choked back a sob. "What's waiting for you in Liet that makes you want to disappear from there so badly?"

Kate pulled back and looked back out the window, her view of Ed now long gone. "It's a small town. You can't hide in a small town the way you can in Central. Everyone knows everyone else's dirty little secrets. At least, they think they do."

Kate laid her head back on the back of the seat and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly and slept for most of the ride. Riza watched the world pass by the window and lost herself in thought.

.o0o.

Ed was still standing on the platform long after the train was gone, staring in the direction it had vanished into. This was how Winry found him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. The two walked back to HQ in silence and Ed was glad when it started to rain. Maybe this way you couldn't tell the difference between the wetness from the clouds and the wetness from his eyes when you looked at him.


	10. Liet

TnC

Chapter 10 – Liet

Ed slumped into his chair behind his desk. He tried to focus on his paperwork but all his mind's eye could focus on was the way Kate had looked at him before she boarded the train. She hated him, pure and simple. He couldn't even say that he blamed her for it. He sat there for a few more moments before it just got to be too much and he had to leave.

He stood up to go and was about to walk out the door when Roy called the younger man into his office. Ed turned and shuffled through the door and fell into one of the chairs. He looked out the window as he sat, wondering what it was Roy wanted but not wanting to make eye contact.

After a few moments of silence, Roy finally spoke. "Ed, I'm sorry. This is my fault and I will make it right. Riza is with her so she'll be alright. I'll be getting regular updates from Riza, and if it still looks like she's upset after a week, I'll take you and Havoc to Liet to straighten things out."

Ed never moved his gaze from the window. "Yeah, sure, if you think that will do any good. You didn't see the way she looked at me before she got on the train. If she would have had your gloves or could have done alchemy without a circle I would already be dead."

Roy simply sighed. "I'm going to everything I can, Ed. I promise."

.o0o.

Riza couldn't help but notice that Kate looked defeated as the train was slowing to a stop. She tried to find out what was going on but Kate just shrugged it off and waved it away.

As they stepped off the train onto the platform, Riza looked at the cute little town. There were shops lining each side of the main road and hills surrounding the area. It was quite pretty. Riza sat on a bench with her suitcase and waited for Kate to return from the ladies room.

"Need a ride somewhere, Lady?" Riza turned to see a kind looking older gentleman and his wife smiling at her.

"Well, my friend and I were going to walk, but she did say it was about two miles. A ride might be nice. She's in the bathroom if you don't mind waiting a few minutes." Riza smiled.

"Of course, Can't have a pretty young thing like you walking that far this late in the evening. So where are you headed?" The old man smiled at her and started to take her bag.

"I'm here visiting with Kate Mitchell, do you know her?" Riza looked at the stranger only to see a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong, Sir? Are you ill?"

The man set her bag back on the floor. "Kate Mitchell? Do you mean Kathryn Mitchell? As in creepy Kathryn?"

Riza looked at him confused. "Creepy Kathryn? I don't know, I suppose maybe-"

She was cut off by the old man's wife. "You be careful with that one, Sweetie. Who knows why she would bring such a pretty thing like you back with her. But it can't be good. Be careful, and watch yourself. If you need to get away just come back to town, anyone here would be willing to get you away from her and on the first train out of town."

The woman looked sadly at Riza, who was about to open her mouth to question things when Kate returned. "Hello, Mr. Conrad, Mrs. Conrad, do you always make it a habit to pester strange women at train stations?" Kate folded her arms in front of her.

Riza looked at Kate with a question on her face but decided that this wasn't the time to ask it. "They had offered us a ride."

Kate picked up her suitcase from the bench Riza had been sitting on and turned her back to the three. "I told you. We'll walk." She started to walk away, not looking back and trying to tell herself she didn't care if Riza followed.

Riza looked between Kate and the couple before mumbling an apology and grabbing her bag, running to catch up with Kate as the younger woman had disappeared into one of the shops.

When they arrived at the house Kate touched a small alchemy circle near the doorknob, unlocking the door and letting them in. "I'll show you where you'll be staying so you can get settled in." Kate took Riza's bag and started up the stairs. She opened the door to a comfortable looking room and set the bag on the bed. "This will be your room while you're here, the bathroom is at the end of the hall, and my room is the one just across from here. I'm going to go see what was left in the pantry, put the groceries away, and fix us something to eat."

Riza started to say thank you but Kate just turned and left. She sat on the bed and looked around a moment before beginning to unpack. She pulled the top dresser drawer open to reveal several picture frames. Riza took a moment to look at the photographs they held and realized that while they were all taken at different times and different stages of life there was one woman who was in all of them. In some of them she was a young girl and in some of them she was a young woman.

Riza stopped at the last one that held a picture of the same woman holding a beautiful little girl. Her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled off the back of the frame to see if there was anything written on the back of the photo. She read the inscription and then turned the frame back over to look at the picture through the glass. She looked at the back of it again. 'Baby Kathryn and Mommy' and there was a date there as well. Riza recognized the date as the day before Kate's birthday. She did the math quickly in her head and came to the conclusion that the child in the picture was just about to turn 5.

Suddenly she felt like she was prying into something she shouldn't and put the pictures back where she found them. After quickly unpacking, Riza went downstairs to find Kate in the kitchen making sandwiches and heating up some canned vegetables.

Kate turned hearing Riza come in. "It's not the best meal, but it will do. You can go into town tomorrow and get more groceries if want. I just didn't want to have to carry too much back."

Riza sat down. "I'm sure it's fine. It's been a long day after all. Would you be joining me on the trip into town?"

Kate placed two plates on the table and sat down, staring at her plate a moment before she answered. "No." She took a deep breath and seemed to choose her next words carefully. "I-I heard what Mrs. Conrad said to you at the station. I'm not going to argue with anything she told you. But to be honest, you're the only friend I've got. I wouldn't ever hurt anyone, especially you. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, but if you feel like you need to leave I won't stop you. I'll even buy your train ticket."

Riza looked at Kate as she spoke. "I never believed you would do anything like that, but why do they?"

Kate finally looked up at Riza. "There are a lot of reasons, and you're going to hear a lot of stories about me when you go into town. You can decide what you want to believe and what you don't. Please just remember that if they tell you anything negative about Cappa it's not true. I don't care what they say about me, but they have no right to slander him."

Riza wanted to wrap her arms around her friend and comfort her, but somehow that didn't seem to fit this situation. "Kate, I'll remember that, I promise. What I won't promise is that I won't use someone who says anything against you for target practice."

Kate smiled at her friend, feeling her spirits lift a bit. "Don't scare anyone too badly; no one here is really used to dealing with the military at all."

Riza winked at Kate with a smile. After that they ate their last minute meal in a comfortable silence. When the food was finished and the dishes washed Kate walked outside and beckoned Riza to follow her. They walked to a small barn behind the house and Kate again touched a small alchemy circle on the door to unseal it. She opened the doors to reveal a car in relatively good condition. "This was Cappa's. I don't drive but feel free to use it whenever you want. The keys are hanging in the kitchen near the sink."

Riza smiled. "Thanks."

Kate looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For trusting me. You could have told me that I wasn't coming with you and I would have respected that."

Kate looked thoughtful. "Well, I almost did, but I don't think I can stand being back here by myself. There's just too much. So I owe you a lot of thanks too."

They walked back to the house and Kate yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted after today. You can make yourself at home but I'm going to get a shower and go to bed."

Riza smiled. "Good night Kate."

.o0o.

A while later Riza went up to take a shower before going to bed herself when she heard sobbing coming from Kate's room. She stopped and was going to knock when she decided against it. Instead she continued down the hall to shower and get some rest, giving Kate her space.

If Kate wanted to talk there was always tomorrow.


	11. Personal Hell

TnC

Chap 11-Personal Hell

The next day, Kate was sitting in the passenger seat of her grandfather's old car, wondering how in the world she let Riza talk her into this. She knew that if it was anyone else asking she would have never have given in. But this was Riza, and for some reason she just couldn't put her foot down and say no.

Riza had agreed to get some groceries for the two and some other essentials, besides that, she also needed to call Roy. Since Kate had no intention of ever setting foot in that house again, there was no working phone. Apparently the house was far enough out that getting electricity out there was sketchy even at best, so the house was very well set up to function very well without it, thank you very much. Be that as it may, Riza hated the idea of her friend being cooped up in the house by herself.

"_Kate, please come with me."_

_Kate shook her head. "No." _

_Riza sighed. "You know the town a lot better than I do and besides, I want to treat my friend to lunch."_

_Kate lowered her gaze to the floor. "Riza, please, don't push this."_

_Riza was growing frustrated. "What's the harm in one lunch outing, Kate? It can't really be that bad can it?"_

With that the conversation ended and Kate gave in. She hadn't really said a word since, which had Riza a bit worried. "We're almost there right?" Kate nodded and Riza continued. "I need to find a phone I can use to check in with Roy. Then we'll find a place to eat, if that's ok."

Kate just looked out the window at the passing scenery. "That's fine. There will be a phone booth just outside the drugstore on the left a few blocks in. I'll wait in the car."

Riza thanked her and parked the car in the drugstore's lot. She walked over to the phone booth and quickly dialed Central HQ. After going through all the channels to get to her superior officer she finally heard a click as she was transferred.

"_Mustang speaking."_

"Hello, Roy. It's Riza." She smiled at the sound of his voice.

.o0o.

"_Hello, Roy. It's Riza."_

Roy slumped into his office chair with a relieved sigh. He waved at the others into his office through the open door to get their attention as he spoke. "Riza! What took so long? We've been worried sick!' His voice dropped a bit as he continued. "_I've _been worried sick."

Roy watched his subordinates gather as he listened. He was genuinely relieved to finally hear from her. Riza's voice came back softly through the phone and made him smile. _"I'm sorry we worried you, Sir. There isn't a working phone in Kate's house, so I had to wait until I could get into town."_

"I understand, so updates won't be as frequent as I'd like them to be. " Roy answered with a tone that was reserved only for her. "How often do you think you'll be able to call then?"

"_Probably every couple of days. I'll miss you in between." _

"I'll miss you too. So how is she?"

"_I'm not really sure to be honest, Sir. Something about being back here has her really on edge. There's something here that isn't sitting right with me."_

Roy looked concerned and glanced over at Ed, who couldn't take his eyes off the Colonel. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to worry the younger man without cause. "What do you mean?"

"_Well, yesterday when we arrived, I had a couple offer to hide me from Kate and get me out of town. Kate overheard and seemed to handle it well. She knew the couple. But when we got back to her house it was obviously bothering her."_

Roy had just added insanely curious to the things going on in head. "Why would they do something like that?"

"_I'm not really sure to be honest, Roy. They said that Kate bringing back a 'pretty little thing like me' can't be good. It gave me the creeps to be honest."_

Roy glanced at Ed again. There was no way he could phrase this question without him knowing something was up and sighed. "Do you think you're in any danger?" Ed's eyes grew wide and he bit down on his lip hard.

"_From Kate? No, Sir. I'm concerned about some of the locals though. Apparently whatever ill will they hold towards Kate is pretty common. I wanted to bring Kate into town to treat her to lunch and it was almost like I had to drag her. Even now she won't get out of the car."_

Roy nodded and gave Ed a reassuring look. "I see. Well if the case I'm glad you're with her. Do whatever you can to bring both of you back to us." His voice grew soft again, "I'm counting on you Lieutenant."

He could hear her smile through the phone line. _"I love you, Roy."_

"I love you, too. Be careful and take care of yourself."

"_I will, Sir. I'll talk to you again soon."_

The next thing Roy heard was a click and a dial tone.

Ed looked at Roy expectantly as Roy hung up the phone. "Danger? Is everything ok? Are they both alright?" He looked as if he was about to cry.

Roy walked over and laid a hand on Ed's shoulder. "They are both fine. Just some rumors that the locals pass around I guess. They'll be ok." Ed didn't look convinced. "If it makes you feel better I want you and Havoc to keep a bag packed and ready to go here at the office. If anything happens we'll be on the next train out."

Ed gave a small smile, knowing his commanding officer meant every word of it. "Thanks, Roy."

.o0o.

Riza walked back to the car to get Kate. She was glad she had had a chance to talk to Roy for a few minutes. She really DID miss that man.

Kate saw her coming and got out of the car. "Were you able to get through?"

Riza nodded. "Yes I was it was good to talk to him." At the thought of it, Riza was again grinning from ear to ear.

Kate shoved her hands into her pockets and looked up at a nest full of birds. "Did-did he say anything about Ed?" She really wanted to know the answer, but she was afraid to ask and couldn't look at Riza while she did.

Riza's smile fell and she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Kate."

Kate just nodded and seemed deep in thought. "It's alright. I just kinda wanted to know."

Riza decided to change the subject. "So what about lunch? What's good?"

Kate thought for a moment. "There's a little café up the street. It's nice and there's usually no one in there for lunch."

Riza thought that sounded pretty good and followed Kate as she walked around the corner.

.o0o.

As soon as Kate walked into the café she went straight to a booth in the corner and sat with her back to the rest of the room. She picked up a menu to hide behind it. She already felt eyes boring into the back of her head.

Riza sat across from her and picked up a menu. "So what do you recommend?"

"If I remember right the soup here is really good." Kate was quiet and wouldn't look up at Riza.

Riza frowned at the menu her friend was hiding behind as the waitress came up. Riza ordered first and Kate followed. Riza couldn't help but notice that Kate never looked up from behind her menu and when the menus were taken Kate continued to look toward the wall.

"What is going on, Kate?" Riza asked. "You're not yourself lately and it has us all worried. What's going on around here that has you all worked up?"

Kate bit her lip. She looked down at the table top and didn't say a word.

Riza reached over and grabbed one of Kate's hands softly. "Kate, please. Whatever it is you can tell me."

Kate just nodded. "Alright, but not here. I'm not comfortable talking about it with everyone staring at us."

The waitress brought their orders and Riza waited until she was gone. "How can you say everyone's staring? You haven't looked at a soul since we got here. Including me. Are you really that paranoid?"

Kate's voice was quiet. "I don't have to look. But you can if you don't believe me. Go ahead. See for yourself."

Riza looked up and took a quick glance around the room. Sure enough, several sets of eyes looked away guiltily. Riza was suddenly uncomfortable.

.o0o.

Riza had gone to the ladies room and stopped short as she came back, hearing a familiar voice.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to have my lunch." Kate said coldly.

"So was I, but seeing you here ruined my appetite." Riza didn't recognize this voice, although it was obviously a woman's. "But now that I know they serve the likes of you here I'll never come back."

Kate laughed a bit at that. "You have problems with serving a member of the military? Yes, that's right. I left here and joined the military. You say you won't come back? That's really too bad. They have wonderful potato soup here."

"Don't you play coy with me you beastly little thing. We all know what you're doing here. We know why you brought that other woman back with you too."

Riza could almost hear Kate rolling her eyes. "Oh, do tell all-knowing-one. What is my purpose in coming back to this shithole town with someone else?"

"You're going to use her as a sacrifice or that awful voodoo you picked up from that awful family of yours."

Kate's voice was mockingly dramatic. "Oh, no, I and my alchemy have been found out. Whatever shall I do? Maybe I should take you home with me before you can warn others."

At that Riza rounded the corner and almost laughed out loud at the scene before her. A strange brunette woman was backing away from Kate with a look of paralyzing fear while Kate stared into the other woman's eyes. Not daring to blink.

Riza bit her lip to keep from laughing. Once the other woman was gone, Riza turned to Kate. "What in the world was that?"

"Nothing much. Just an old classmate.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't longer. It was supposed to be but my computer did something weird while saving and I lost over half of it. So I decided to break it off here. I'll publish again soon. I promise.**


	12. Personal Hell part 2

TnC

Chap 12-Personal Hell Part 2

**AN: This pretty much picks up EXACTLY where the last chapter left off. This is what my computer deleted instead of saved. Enjoy! (Also, there are quite a bit of reference to past mental health issues in this chapter. I have worked in Psych for quite a while and things described are all based on things I've seen. And it can run in families. This can be a sensitive issue and I mean no offence to anyone.)**

**AN P.S. Thanks for your patience with this chapter. I recently moved and don't have as much internet access as in the past. I'm not abandoning this story! I promise!**

The two women got back from town and put the supplies they bought away. Kate seemed much more at ease since they had left town, but Riza couldn't get the conversation she heard out of her head. "I'm sorry, Kate."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into town with me. You didn't want to go, and I shouldn't have pushed it as far as I did." Riza looked at her friend. "Was that really a classmate?"

Kate nodded. "Well, if you can call someone you went to school with for half a year a classmate."

Riza looked confused. "Why only half a year?"

Kate sighed. "I guess that's part of the explanation I owe you. The one I promised when everyone was staring at us."

Riza put a teapot on to boil. "About that, how did you know?"

Kate sat down sadly, "because, Riza, some things will never change. As far as people around here are concerned I'm like a sideshow freak."

Riza set a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table and sat down. "So, why are the people in that town so against you? How did it all start?"

Kate was quiet for a while. Riza was about to apologize for overstepping her boundaries when Kate spoke. "I guess it all really started when my mom was just a few years old. Her mother went crazy after Mom's brother was born and burnt down the house. Mom had been playing in the basement and somehow survived."

Riza was shocked. She had heard of women going off the deep end after a birth, but to burn your home with your family in it? Riza couldn't imagine. "Did anyone else make it?"

Kate shook her head no. "That's how she ended up living here with Nana and Cappa. Everyone else in this stupid little town thought that since she survived she had to be cursed. I guess it turns out that they were right in a way. Even though she lived she went without enough clean air long enough that it caused some damage in her brain. I've been told she never was quite right after that."

Riza just shook her head in disbelief. "People really held that against her? What do you mean she 'wasn't quite right'?"

Kate just looked at Riza sadly. "Everyone held it against her. They held it against my grandparents too, since they took her in. As far as her not being right, she was slow. She never could read, though she could count some. She saw things and heard things that weren't there too. Nana and Cappa just chalked it up to imaginary friends for a while, but as she got older it was obvious that there was more going on."

"Nana and Cappa did the best they could for her," Kate went on. "The idiots in town all were convinced that she was some sort of demon child that had something to do with why the house was burned. So the family ended up pretty isolated. One day Mom came home and said that she had made a new friend with a man who lived in the trees. Cappa figured it was another voice she was hearing and decided not to make a big deal out of it. It went on for a while like this until she was pregnant. She said the man that lived in the trees played special games with her."

Riza's heart broke as she listened to Kate tell the story. "So, she was pregnant with you? Did you ever find out who he was?" Kate shook her head no and Riza continued. "So you don't know anything about your father?"

Kate took a deep breath. "My father was a man who took advantage of a woman with the mind of a child. That's all I need to know. Not to mention the fact that he probably mistreated her-and myself-just as badly as everyone else in that backwards little hick town. He knew the truth and still helped make our lives a living Hell. I don't want to know anything else."

Kate wiped away a tear and continued. "After I was born I had the same stigma around here that my mother had. I was after all her bastard child. They would say awful things, like Cappa being inappropriate with my mother and me. If I ever hear someone say it to my face I swear I'll knock them out cold."

"That's why I was only in school for half a year, I would come home in tears after being taunted and ganged up on by the other kids. Miraculously no adults ever seemed to see anything. Finally Cappa got sick of it and pulled me out of school. He taught me from home ever since."

Riza looked at her friend for a few minutes. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but where is your mom now?"

Kate stood up and looked at Riza. "Come on, I can show you." Then she walked out the door and down the road away from the house.

Riza got up and followed. They walked together quietly for about ten minutes when Kate turned into a cemetery. She walked up to a set of three tombstones. "Mom, Cappa, Nana, I'd like you to meet my friend Riza."

.o0o.

Ed was beside himself, he couldn't focus on the research he was supposed to be doing, all he could think about was Kate. Suddenly he jumped as a book was dropped on his desk in front of him. "When did you learn to sleep with your eyes open?" Havoc stood in front of him with a grin.

Havoc took the hint when Edward glared at him. "Look, this is just as much my fault as it is Roy's. You told us from the beginning it was a bad idea and for what it's worth I'm sorry. Why don't you head home a bit early and get that bag packed to leave here. If I get the chance to talk with her I swear I'll put her right."

Ed just nodded as he walked out the door. He didn't want to talk to Havoc, or Roy. He simply packed a bag of clothes, and went to sleep on the couch.

.o0o.

Al came home a bit late that night and as he expected he found Ed sleeping in the living room again. He got a blanket from the closet and covered his brother. Al shook his head at the thought that Ed hadn't slept in his own bed since Kate left.

He hadn't even made an attempt to make it…

It was exactly the way she left it….

It was like a shrine.


	13. Revelations

TnC

Chap 13 – Revelations

Ed was worried. There had been no word from them for two days. Roy kept reassuring him that things were most likely fine. There was no working phone in the house remember? They probably just hadn't made it into town. If they didn't hear from them tomorrow they would catch the first train south after leaving the office.

.o0o.

Roy wouldn't let on to Ed, but he was beginning to worry too. It wasn't like Riza to go without contact like this. He couldn't get what she had told him out of his head.

_There's something here that isn't sitting right with me._

_I had a couple offer to hide me from Kate and get me out of town._

_They said that Kate bringing back a 'pretty little thing like me' can't be good. It gave me the creeps to be honest._

_I'm concerned about some of the locals though. Apparently whatever ill will they hold towards Kate is pretty common._

It took every ounce of self control he had not to grab Ed and Jean and hop a train right this minute.

.o0o.

Kate sat at the table over coffee with her face covered in a bright pink blush. "I'm so sorry, Riza. I didn't know you were in there. I'm so embarrassed."

Riza smiled. "For the last time Kate, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to walk in on me while I was getting into the shower. Besides, I've spent enough time in women's locker rooms that it's no big deal." Granted, that was a lie, Riza avoided the locker rooms as much as humanly possible.

She decided to change the subject. "Kate, I know it's really none of my business. But I've heard you crying when you think I'm asleep."

Kate sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "I hate being back here. But I don't feel like I can go back to Central either. Maybe I need to find a new place to start over again."

Riza gave Kate a knowing smile. "Ed was your first wasn't he?" When Kate nodded there were tears starting to spill from her eyes. Riza scooted closer to the younger woman and pulled her close to let her cry.

"I feel like such a fool," Kate said before crying into Riza's shoulder. "I fell for the whole thing; I really believed he meant it when he said he loved me."

Riza's heart sank. "He told you that?" When Kate nodded, Riza couldn't help but think of the defeated look on Ed's face when she insisted that Kate needed to know about the bet. The way he almost cried when he begged her not say anything. "Kate, if Ed told you that, I can't help but believe he really meant it. To be honest, I was really surprised to find out that Ed had anything to do with things. Roy and Jean I believe because they can be real assholes sometimes, but not Ed."

She let Kate cry into her shoulder as long as she needed too. When she pulled back and wiped at her eyes Riza smiled at her softly. "You know Kate, after you left the office that morning he tried to follow after you. And he did try to meet you at the train station."

Kate took a breath as she grabbed a napkin to wipe at her eyes. "I know. He tried to talk to me. He said he didn't have anything to do with the bet. He did sound pretty desperate. I guess I was just too hurt to pick up on it."

Riza smiled. "So maybe when we can get the car running we can go into town and call them. I'm sure Ed would love to hear that you're ready to come back to Central."

Kate hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks Riza, your right." After the hug was over and she was looking forward to the next trip into town her curiosity got the better of her.

"Riza? Can I ask you a question? I think it might be kind of personal."

Riza raised her eyebrows. Kate had shared so much of a hurtful past these last couple of days, how can she be embarrassed about asking something a bit personal now? "Sure, I suppose. What is it?"

Kate looked a bit confused. "You're not an alchemist, right? I mean, I've never seen you use any kind of Alchemy."

Riza looked like a light bulb had gone on over her head. She knew now what Kate was getting at. "You saw my tattoo when you walked in on me didn't you?" Kate nodded. "Well, I guess I have my own story to share."

"My father was an alchemist who specialized in flame alchemy. Roy was his student. That's how we met. When my father grew ill he still didn't really trust Roy with the whole secret, he felt Roy was too impulsive and reckless. So he had it tattooed onto my back for safekeeping."

Kate's eyes grew as she listened. "So the array that's on your back is the same as the ones on Roy's gloves?"

Riza nodded. "For the most part, he modified them a little so that they are a bit more specialized. But they are close. After what happened in Ishbal, Roy and I both hated the idea of anyone using flame alchemy like that again. So I asked him to burn it off. He couldn't bring himself to do it so instead he just damaged the more crucial parts of the array so that no one replicate it or figure it out."

Kate grew thoughtful. After a few moments she smiled. She could pay her friend back after all. "So that tattoo is something you would want gone? It wouldn't upset you if it just disappeared?"

Riza looked at her and tried to figure out what she was getting at. "Well, yes, I did hope to have it gone, and no, I wouldn't be upset. Why are you asking?"

Kate's smiled turned into an absolute grin as she grabbed Riza's hand and pulled her upstairs. They entered the room at the end of the hall that had remained closed. Riza looked around and realized that it must have been her grandparent's room.

Riza stood near the door looking around the room as Kate ran to the closet. Pulling out a button up dress shirt she handed it to Riza and grinned.

Kate handed Riza the shirt, "here," she said, "put this on backwards so it opens up in back and you might want to pull your hair up. When you're done with that grab a towel from the bathroom and meet me in the basement."

With that Kate ran downstairs leaving Riza behind.

.o0o.

It was the end of the day and there was still no word from Riza or Kate. Roy signed the last of his paperwork, grabbed the duffel bag he had packed and left his office.

In the outer office he found Ed and Jean with their own bags slung over their shoulders ready to go. "I've had Kain take care of our tickets, the next train leaves in half an hour. I'm sure they're alright but I'll feel a lot better when I can see them."

They walked out of Central HQ and met with Kain Feury who was waiting to drive them to the station.

.o0o.

Riza walked into the basement curiously. She hadn't been in this part of the house. There were transmutation circles drawn on the floors and walls. It was obvious that most of them had been there for years.

Kate was retracing a few faded lines on one near the bottom of the steps. Riza looked over the banister at it and Kate looked up at her. "It's used for getting foreign objects out of the skin. In this case the ink. Your skin and muscles will literally squeeze it out. Did you bring the towel?"

Riza nodded and finished her way down the stairs. "Yes, but is this, I mean, are you sure about this?"

Kate smiled. "I'm very sure. It will feel like you're getting the best massage you've ever had. A lot of people fall asleep. You don't have to if you don't want to. But if I can give you something you want, I'd like to do what I can."

Riza smiled. "Of course I want to. What should I do?"

Kate took the towel Riza handed her. "Just lay on your front however you're comfortable in the middle of the circle. You can rest your head on your arms if you'd like." After Riza lay down, Kate took the towel and covered her back with it. "This should absorb the ink. It'll make cleanup easier."

Once things were ready Kate knelt down on the floor next to Riza and touched the circle. The entire basement was bathed in a blue light as the alchemic energy filled the room. Kate watched with a smile as the ink began to soak into the towel and Riza began to relax into a doze that would soon turn into a deep sleep as things continued.

.o0o.

"We don't get much military around here." The gentleman said as he led the three strangers to his car. "I'm happy to do what I can for our soldiers. Where are you headed?"

Roy handed the man his bag as the trunk of the car was opened. "Well, we're grateful for the ride. We need to get to Kathryn Mitchell's home." The man froze and stared at them a moment. Finally Roy asked, "Is something wrong?"

The man came to his senses after a moment. "No, No Sir. I suppose it was a matter of time before the government caught on to her shenanigans. She brought some pretty little thing with her when she came back from wherever she's been these past months. We've been worried for her."

Roy was laughing as they piled into the car. "Trust me; Riza Hawkeye is no delicate flower. She can take care of herself probably better than you could."

The old man's face fell. "So you're not here to arrest her?"

Ed was on edge and couldn't help but answer. "No. Why would we be? What has she done that's so terrible?" Roy could tell that Ed was getting agitated and shook his head at the younger man gently.

The old man looked at them through the rearview mirror. "Wow, first that pretty little lady and now three young soldiers. Looks like our Creepy Kathryn has become a regular 'pied piper of Central.'"

Ed just growled. "You're not answering my question, old man."

The driver turned quickly and gave Ed a nervous look. "Well, she killed her mother for one thing."

Ed grit his teeth. "You're a liar. Her mother walked out on her when she was a kid."

The driver gave a small laugh. "Oh, so that's the story she's telling now. The truth is she may not have wrapped that rope around the woman's neck, but she drove her mother to do it. She's just as guilty as if she held a gun to her mother's head and pulled the trigger. Probably just as well though. The woman was cursed as it was."

Ed, Roy, and Jean all felt sick. How could someone believe that nonsense? They sat in silence as the driver continued.

"You need to get that friend of yours away from her. I'm sure you've noticed how young she looks. She uses the blood of girls and women to do it." At this point Roy tuned the man out. He had heard enough. He noticed Ed turning pale as his fists clenched. Jean was biting his lip and shaking his head. "Her mother did the same thing. Almost got herself caught when she kidnapped five girls all at once from Liet for it."

A few minutes more and the man stopped at the side of the road and shut the car off. "This is as far as I go. I hope you boys understand. Keep going straight down this road and it will be the first house you come to. I hope your friend is okay."

The three men grabbed their bags and walked the rest of the way in silence. When they neared the house Jean realized that Roy and Ed were no longer walking with him. He turned to find the two men staring at the house with wide eyes. "What's wrong, Chief?"

"Alchemy," Ed answered.

"A really strong reaction by the feel of it," Roy added.

They had a bad feeling as they approached the house. They knocked, but there was no answer.


	14. Monster?

TnC

Chap 14 – Monster?

Kate hadn't heard the knocking at the door. She also didn't hear the door open. The circle had been activated about twenty minutes now, and in about another ten minutes, things would be done. She glanced at Riza and smiled seeing the towel nearly completely soaked in the red ink. Riza was still sleeping peacefully and probably would for a while after it was over. She had decided that when Riza woke they should walk into town if the car still wasn't working and call Central. She shook her head as she thought about it again. They should walk into town and call _home_.

The crackle of alchemy going on around her was deafening. She didn't hear the confusion that was coming. One minute she was thinking about calling to talk to Ed, and the next she was being tackled and pulled away from the transmutation circle. The sound of alchemical buzz was fading to the sounds of chaos.

.o0o.

Ed was nervous as they opened the door. He could hear the buzz and crackle coming from the open basement door and led the way. He stopped on the stairs and saw Kate kneeling while activating a circle; Riza was lying motionless in the middle with a blood soaked towel covering her back.

His instinct immediately kicked in. "NO!" He jumped the banister screaming and wrapped his arms around Kate pulling her back and away from the circle with the lifeless Riza still laying there.

.o0o.

Roy had followed closely behind Ed. His heart jumped into his throat as he saw the scene before him. He couldn't get what the old man had said about using the blood of women and girls out of his head as he saw the red soaked towel laying across Riza's back.

He reached out his hand and snapped. Flames shot to where Kate had been just as Ed had pulled her away from the circle, saving Kate by a split second. He ran down the stairs and gathered his lover into his arms. He sobbed over her and began to wipe the towel against her back. He was too upset to notice her steady breathing or the fact that the familiar tattoo was reduced to a few lines and dots. He held tight to the woman that he thought was lost to him forever.

.o0o.

Jean followed behind Roy, unsure what to make of what he had seen. "Holy shit," he said quietly, unable to believe what was going on. "Is that really human transmutation?"

He never thought he would live to see it.

.o0o.

For a few moments, Kate's world seemed to stand still. Ed was really here. His arms were really around her. He really had come for her. It wasn't long before everything crashed around her again.

"Holy shit." She looked up to see Jean Havoc on the stairs. "Is that really human transmutation?"

She looked toward Riza and saw Roy holding her as if she were dying. When she looked up at Ed, he wouldn't take his eyes off of Roy and Riza.

If the world had stood still before, it was now rushing at twice its normal speed. Ed wasn't here for her, Roy was here for Riza. That much was obvious. And to think they really thought that she would do such a thing to Riza. Riza had become her best friend, and she would do anything for the woman.

The realization of what these men thought of her hit her hard. Tears threatened her eyes as she turned on Ed and hit him harder, backhanding him across the face. "Get the hell out of my house."

She got to her feet before any of the three men could react and ran up the stairs, nearly knocking over Jean in the process.

.o0o.

Jean made his way to Roy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey boss, she's waking up."

Roy looked and saw Riza's eyes fluttering open. "Thank the Gate your alive." He held her tighter and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "I was so scared I had lost you."

Riza sat up feeling the last of the sleep fall from her mind. "What are you talking about, Roy? Where's Kate?"

Ed was still sitting on the floor, his cheek red where he had been slapped. He looked to the top of the stairs as he answered. "She ran off after we stopped her. What did she do to you that you couldn't protect yourself?"

Riza was confused. "What are you talking about, Ed? Protect myself from what?"

Roy kissed her forehead and tried to wipe more of the 'blood' from her back. "We walked in and she was doing Gate knows what to you. Your back was covered in…" He trailed off as he looked at the back he was wiping clean. Not only was there no sign of any wound besides the scar he had put there so many years ago, but the tattoo was nearly gone.

Ed broke into his thoughts. "Roy, look at the array. It's not human transmutation. I think it's medical."

Roy looked again at the towel that had been soaked in red and the few lines of the tattoo that remained on her back; the tattoo that was done in red ink. "This isn't blood is it?"

.o0o.

The four walked up from the basement to find Kate putting on her coat near the door. "You know where I'll be if you need me, Riza. If you feel like you need to entertain your guests you can use the picnic table in the back. If they don't want to walk back to town this late to stay at the inn they can sleep in the old barn. It's still nice enough. I just want them out of my house." Then the door closed and she was gone.

As Kate talked it was obvious to all of them how shaky her voice was. It was like a knife in Roy's heart. She was doing for Riza what he couldn't, and they had jumped to the worst of conclusions. He felt lower than dirt. "If she doesn't want us in her house let's respect her wishes. Riza? Would you lead the way?"

Riza led them through the small house and out into the back yard. Just as Kate had said there was a small weathered picnic table and a barn where the paint was peeling. Ed sat down with a pained look on his face and Roy sat across from him. Riza sat next to Roy and Jean decided he was too anxious to sit and leaned against a nearby tree instead.

Roy sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have let that old man get to me. When I saw you lying there I jumped to the worst conclusions. All I could think about was what he had said about using the blood of women and girls and the girls her mother had kidnapped."

Riza frowned. "I bet he didn't tell you that the girls her mother supposedly kidnapped turned up two days later when they had gotten bored of hiding after they decided to run away from home."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. That part of the story we didn't get to hear."

Ed stood up. "She said you would know where she is. I have to talk to her."

Riza nodded. "If you follow the road down the way you came you'll pass a cemetery. She more than likely is there."

.o0o.

Ed walked through the cemetery and found her sitting on the ground in front of a group of headstones. She was hugging her legs to her chest and had her head down against her knees crying.

"Kate?" When she didn't look up he looked at the headstones. "Your mother is buried here too. That old man from town was right. You lied to me. You told me she walked out on you."

Kate sniffled. "I never lied to you, Ed. I told you she left. I never said how."

His fists clenched at his sides. "You told me you were with her when she was packing."

She shook her head and still never looked at him. "No, I told you she was getting ready." She took a deep breath. She knew that arguing was useless when someone decided that she really was the monster everyone thought her to be. "Forget it, Ed. Just believe what you want."

He stood there for a moment and watched her. Then he turned and left.

She listened to him walk away and her heart broke all over again. She knew as his footsteps faded that it wouldn't matter where she went from here. If she stayed in Liet, went to Central, or even ran away to Drachma or Xing, Ed would still be holding what was left of her heart in his automail fist.


	15. Endings and New Beginnings

TnC

Chap 15 – Endings and New Beginnings

Ed stormed into the back yard where the others were still talking. "We're leaving. All of us. Riza, that means you too."

Roy stood up from where he was sitting. "Ed, what are you talking about?"

Ed folded his arms across his chest. "She's lied to us. That old man that drove us here was right. And we're leaving. Riza, please go get your things."

Riza glared at the young man. "What did she lie to you about?"

Ed glared right back at her. "For one thing, she lied about her mother. She told me her mother left her. But I just saw where the damn woman is buried."

Riza sighed. "You wouldn't agree that suicide is a way of leaving?"

Ed looked away. "I would agree with that. But why didn't she just say that?"

Riza stood and walked over to Ed. "If you had seen the way people in this town treat her you might understand a bit more. Think about it, Ed. Her own mother committed suicide, only to have every idiot in this town decide that she's demon spawn and forced the woman to do it. I'm not surprised she was vague. I've heard at least one person in this place refer to alchemy as 'voodoo' with my own ears. You have no idea how cruel they can be to her."

.o0o.

Kate was about to open the door to the back yard when she heard Ed's voice. "I still think we need to leave and I still think you need to come with us, Riza."

Kate opened the door and called out. "Riza? Can you come inside for a moment?"

Riza looked up and saw Kate standing in the doorway. "Of course." She gave a meaningful look to Ed and turned to walk into the house.

When she walked into the kitchen Kate was opening a drawer. She handed Riza a few bills with tears running down her cheeks. "Here, I said when you were ready to leave I would buy your ticket. There should be enough there to cover everybody's."

Riza looked at the money and then up to Kate. "I can't accept this. Besides, who said I was leaving?"

"The guys want to protect you from me. It's probably best if you go." Kate wiped her eyes and looked hard at the counter.

Riza frowned. "What did Ed say to you?"

Kate took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. I heard what he said to you. He thinks you need to go and he won't let it rest if you don't." Kate wiped her eyes again and took a few more deep breaths before walking out the door and into the yard.

She walked up to Roy and pulled her pocketwatch out of her pocket. She kept her eyes to the ground as she handed it to him. "I told Riza that if you thought it was best that she go then she should. Here, you can send whatever forms need to be signed for my resignation by post."

The three men just looked at her and none of them knew what to say. There were no masks up, there was no deception here. Just a broken woman who was wearing her heart on her sleeve. It struck Roy how small and vulnerable she looked. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kate? It's been great to have you in the office. We'll miss you terribly."

Kate just shook her head. "Not all of you. Send my regards to everyone will you?" She didn't wait for an answer as she turned to walk into the house. They all heard her crying as the door closed behind her.

Roy was about to turn on Ed when Riza returned. "She's given me money to pay for all of our train tickets. And she won't say a word to me."

Ed looked up. "Well then, that settles it. We should start heading back before it gets too dark."

.o0o.

The old man that had driven the three soldiers to the house watched as they walked back toward town with the blonde woman in tow. He grinned at the three men that had come with him. This was going to be over and it was going to be over tonight.

They grabbed the containers they had brought with them as soon as the military personnel was out of sight. At the old man's nod that Kate was in the house they began to empty the cans of gasoline around the perimeter.

.o0o.

Riza couldn't shake the sense that something wasn't right. "We need to go back." She stopped in the road as the black car sped past them.

Roy turned and looked at her. "Did you forget something?"

Riza shook her head. "No, I just have this really bad feeling that we need to go back. Something is really wrong."

The men gave in and began to walk back to the house. Riza kept the pace quick. The four of them stopped in horror as they saw the home burning.

Roy and Ed instinctively ran to the house. "You two stay here!" Roy yelled at Riza and Jean.

Ed couldn't believe that the last thing he may have said to Kate would have been to call her a liar. Who knows if the woman who had stolen his heart was alright, and he was the one to convince them to leave so if she wasn't it would have been his fault. Knowing this he raced into the front door with Roy behind him.

Roy turned before going into the house. "Riza! I need you to shoot the glass from the windows upstairs!"

Riza nodded and pulled out her pistol. She shot out every pane of glass she could until she ran out of bullets. When she did Jean handed her his weapon to use as well as his extra ammunition.

Roy stopped Ed as he was about to run into the house. "I'll do what I can to keep the flames back. I'll be right behind you."

Ed nodded and ran for the kitchen. He poked his head in and turned back to Roy. He pointed up to signal that Kate must be upstairs. Roy nodded and they made their way in that direction.

The fire hadn't yet made its way upstairs completely but parts of the walls had collapsed in. They found Kate in her room unconscious, one of the walls had collapsed in on her and had her trapped against the floor.

The two men ran to pull the rubble off of her as quickly as they could. Ed gathered her into his arms and followed behind Roy, who was using his gloves to make a safe way out for them.

They stumbled out the door and Ed set Kate on the grass, safely away from the burning home as Roy snuffed out the flames. Both men were gasping as they were finally able to collapse and let their lungs drink in the clean air.

Riza and Jean ran to them when it was safe. Kate was alive, but knocked out and had a bloody gash across her head. Ed sat up and looked at her. "The wall that caved in must have hit her in the head when it trapped her. We need to get her to a hospital."

.o0o.

Kate woke up confused. Her head ached, and she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was going up to her room after giving Roy her pocketwatch. She opened her eyes and looked around. Ed was sleeping in a chair and the others were standing just outside the open door. "Riza, what's going on?"

Riza, Roy, and Jean all looked at her with obvious relief on their faces. Riza came in and sat next to her on the bed. "We went back to the house and it was burning. Ed and Roy went in to find you. How are you feeling?"

Kate put a hand to her forehead and felt it bandaged. "I have a headache from Hell. What caught the house on fire though? There was no flame in the stove or fireplace or anything."

Roy looked at her gently. "So you didn't set it?"

Kate looked even more confused. "What do you mean? Of course I didn't set fire to anything."

Roy nodded. "The fire was set on purpose. You could see where something was poured around the outside of your house to start the fire. My guess is gasoline."

Kate was silent for a moment. "I see. Thank you for coming back for me. I guess I owe you." She looked over at the chair where Ed was still sleeping. "Is he alright?"

Jean nodded. "The Chief's fine. He just hasn't slept since we got here."

Kate looked at him shocked. "How long have I been here?"

Riza took hold of Kate's hand. "We got you here about a day and a half ago. Ed hasn't left your room except for bathroom breaks. We've even brought him food here because otherwise he wouldn't eat. He just fell asleep about a half hour ago."

Kate sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. "So what do I do now? I have no other place to go."

Riza looked at Roy and Jean. "Can you guys leave us alone for a bit? I think we need to have some girl talk." She waited until they were gone before continuing. "Kate. Don't resign. Come back to Central. Didn't you hear us? Ed ran in to find you. He hasn't left your side for a moment. He was here while you were being stitched up and he was here the entire time you were sleeping. Hear him out okay?"

Kate nodded and Riza walked over to Ed and shook his shoulder. Once he was awake she smiled at him. "Ed, she's awake. I thought you two might want to talk."

.o0o.

Riza had left the two of them alone and Ed walked over to the bed and smiled at her. "You're awake. I was so scared when I saw the house. I thought I would never get the chance to talk to you again. To tell you how sorry I was."

Kate opened her mouth to answer him and he stopped her. "No. Please, Kate, just listen for a minute. I know I don't deserve to have you talk to me or listen to me after everything that's happened. But for what it's worth I'm sorry. I should have told you about that stupid bet from the beginning. And I never should have doubted you. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. Please don't leave Central. If you want I'll put in for a transfer to another office so that you don't have to work with me, but I know how happy you were while you were there and I don't want you to give that up."

Kate sat quietly and listened to Ed's confession. He really HAD come back for her this time. He stayed by her side while she slept just so he could ask her forgiveness. He wanted to give up what he had with the little pseudo-family they had created in Roy's command just so that she could be happy. "Ed," She waited until he was looking at her. "I'll come back to Central on one condition."

"What's that?" He looked at her hopefully; ready to jump through any hoop she wanted to show her he meant every word he said.

"You're not allowed to transfer anywhere." She smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss.


	16. Epilogue

TnC

Epilogue

Roy waited at the train station for his friend Maes. Kate had woken up earlier in the day and they were getting ready to escort her back to Central tomorrow. In the meantime, there were some questions that Roy really wanted answers to.

When Maes arrived, the pair went to a nearby diner for lunch while Roy filled the other man in on the fire.

"So you're certain the fire was deliberately set?" Maes looked at his friend in disbelief.

Roy shook his head at the thought, "I'm positive. You can see where the gas was poured."

"Any ideas on who may have done it?" Maes asked.

"Actually, yeah," Roy answered, "but I'm not sure how much it's worth. The guy that drove us to the house wouldn't actually take us TO the house. He dropped us off about a half mile before we got there. He said that was as close as he would get but I'm pretty certain it was his car that was driving past us when we turned back. And it was a whole lot closer to Kate's than he was willing to take us."

.o0o.

Ed and Kate followed Maes down the hall to the cell. "Are you sure this is how you want to do this, Kate?" Maes asked before they got there.

Kate looked at him with a determined look in her eye. "I think it will scare them more than anything the military would do to them."

Maes led them to the cell, "You gentlemen have been arrested on charges of arson and attempted murder. So what explanations do you have for yourselves?"

"Please, Mister, we were just trying to protect our families, you don't understand what that woman is! Her mother should have burned in a fire and we were just trying to set things right." The oldest man raved in answer.

The same man cowered back in a corner when Kate stepped into view. "Open the cell door please, Lieutenant." She never took her eyes off the men in the cell. Each of them had a severe burn wound that was just beginning to heal.

Maes paused a moment. "You can still change your mind." When she shook her head no he opened the door to allow Kate and Ed to step inside.

While Kate knelt on the floor and began to draw a transmutation circle, Ed stood watching the men to make sure they made no attempts to cause her any harm. She spoke to the men while she worked. "Normally, because of your attempt to kill me, you would normally be put to death. I've asked for the military to deal with you four a bit differently."

The men trembled as she continued. "You will never be a danger to me, especially now that the house is destroyed; I have no reason to return to Liet. Your names and photos have been given to local authorities. You will not be allowed to travel more than 20 miles from Liet for any reason for the rest of your lives. The military will be checking on you randomly to make sure your still obeying that order. If you ever decide not to, the death sentence will stand."

She looked up as she finished the array she was working on. "Ed, will you put them into the center please?" She smiled to herself as she watched the men shake in fear.

Ed left the men trembling in the center of the circle and watched as she activated it. He smiled when she realized that she was right. It looked like each of the criminals was about to have his own brush with death from a heart attack. When the light faded and Kate stood, Ed spoke. "Take off your bandages."

The men removed the bandages to find clean skin. Ed smiled and looked at the men before him. "You will thank Major Mitchell for healing you and allowing you mercy. She's the one that convinced them to send you home." When none of the men said anything, Ed continued. "A military escort will be taking you back to Liet. Be glad it isn't me," Ed smiled at Kate, "I have a date."

He took Kate's hand and led her away as Maes closed the cell door with a smile.

.o0o. END .o0o.


End file.
